Picture Perfect
by Tear Maker
Summary: Soi works for the scum of the entertainment business and her current assignment is to photograph the manager of a new singer who can't exactly stay out of trouble.
1. Mornin’ Sunshine

AN: Surprise, surprise. I wanted to freak myself out by doing two stories simultaneously; plus I like setting up my own plot, Soul Society is kind of over done and what not. Characters will not be OOC or any of that crap; I like to challenge myself by keeping them the way they were meant to be. I expect this to also be rated M as it will contain scenes of the graphic nature such as violence, drugs, abuse, no sex, references to sex, but no sex… yet.

Rated: T, stretching it on the language.

* * *

Picture Perfect

Chapter 1, Mornin' Sunshine

She never understood today's society- the obsession of interest over these ordinary nobody who had turned into somebody overnight. The way they lived and who gave a damn if they wiped their ass. Apparently it was imperative to know where they ate or shopped at 12:15 pm on a weekend, or how slowly they drank an expensive alcoholic beverage at a local bar. How they looked trying to actually buy groceries or what position they were in just getting out of the car. It was all so stupid, what person would pay for a picture like that?

Then again it would probably be best if she never questioned where her salary came from as long as she was being paid. After all it was an easy job, the cash was handsome, and frankly she didn't give a shit about ruining the lives of those physically swamped with attention in the public media. Step on who you can to stay alive, a rule she lived by.

Another puff of smoke dissolved in the heat of her room, the temperature outside was deadly, again, and she took another drag before extinguishing the cigarette in the side table next to her, scared with many other burn marks. This morning she was supposed to get a new assignment. Apparently some new singer had just scored a huge contract with the most famous recording company in California, and she was supposed to get this person in a horrible photo to ruin their reputation before any CDs were sold. Just another day in glamorous Ca.

Her hand slapped the sleep timer on her alarm just before it went off and swung her legs over the side of her bed, resting her face in her palms and rubbing as if she would wipe off the sleep she never had. A buzz had echoed throughout the apartment indicating someone was outside waiting for her. Dragging her feet to the box she held down the button, annoyed at how early it was. "Hn?"

"Hurry up." The voice held a mechanical accent through the oval speaker. She just snorted in response and taped the button down, entering the bathroom to brush her teeth. "You wake up too late." Spitting into the sink she dried her mouth off and exited looking for some clothes to throw on.

"Nanao stop bitching, it's too early."

"Well if it weren't for me you'd never get out of the house." She knew it was true, it was one of the reasons her and Nanao worked together. The woman always seemed to keep her from quitting. After throwing on something loose clothes to hide her small figure, Soi rustled her short hair and grabbed her camera before removing the tape on the intercom and exiting the small room.

"Good morning." Soi slammed the door to the apartment building shut and watched her feet as she climbed down the steps completely ignoring the younger woman. Nanao caught up and they walked in silence down the street.

"Why am I doing this again?" The shorter woman finally said breaking the silence, her friend pushing up her glasses and frowned.

"If you're that upset with it then quit. No one's forcing you to work." They both knew Soi had no intention of quitting, but she at least liked to complain about it every morning, it was their normal routine.

Pounding footsteps collided against the walls as a young woman wearing a black sweater and matching fedora rounded the corner and raced towards them, both friends sidestepped to allow her passage between them and Soi caught the woman's smile just as she ran past, her hat masking her eyes. Two overweight police soon followed shouting at the already retreating figure to stop. Soi just blinked, a bit annoyed at the interruption of peace. "Some city we live in."

"You expected them to catch her?"

"Not a chance in hell, I honestly hope she gets away. Government is so corrupt these days even the cops are stealing shit."

"You really need to take classes in hospitality."

"I'll get on that when you crack a smile."

They arrived at work, on time as usual, thanks to Nanao and sat in the waiting room for their boss to get out of a "meeting". Bull. Soi's eyes remained on the white corporate wall in front of them lined with framed shots of celebrities, the same shots that ruined their careers. Finally a young girl stepped out of the main office and sat down at her desk, straightening out her skirt and smiled at them. "Aizen will see you now." Soi scoffed and threw the door open stalking down the hall to her boss's room.

"Ladies, sit down please." They complied watching him carefully. He pulled off his glasses and pushed his hair straight back, finally reaching into the drawer next to him. "As you know a young woman has just arrived on the public scene. Her name is Yoruichi Shihouin." He threw a small photograph on the desk in front of them. "Apparently she has quite the reputation for being a trouble maker. It will be a bit difficult, but I trust you can handle this Nanao."

"Yes, Sir." She reached out and lifted it, studying the features and storing them in her photographic memory. Aizen nodded and turned towards the other woman.

"Recently she's been spotted with a man. Urahara Kisuke." Another photo was thrown at Soi, which she caught with no problem and studied the profile of this new face. "Soi since you did so well on the last case; I'm giving you an easy one. This man practically lives in a nightmare. It shouldn't take more than a week to get the shot." She folded it up and shoved it in her back pocket, bored at this point. "If you need any help, which I doubt, don't be afraid to call Gin or Kaname, they'll be around." Nanao sat stoic with her hands now crossed in her lap, Soi just looking out the window behind him, noticing the very large billboard of some insurance company that was probably scamming their clients to death. "Good, you have your assignments. Don't let me down." He left them with a smug grin placing on his glasses and standing up to get the door for them.

Soi stood up to leave and paused in front of him. "Aizen, you know how I feel about waiting, if you want to get laid make sure to do it on your own time." The smug never left his face as he watched her leave the room. Apparently he only kept her around because she had the guts to actually tell him off, he liked her attitude. Well besides the fact that she was an amazing photographer, which was a bunch of crap to Soi, it didn't take much to be a Paparazzi, you just need to hate the world enough, which she had plenty of to spare. Nanao bowed before chasing Soi out of the building and resting to catch her breath.

"Soi you're lucky to still have a job."

"It's a cut throat business; if you don't piss off a few people you aren't doing it right."

"But sometimes I feel you go too far. He is your boss after all."

"I don't really care. If he's going to keep me waiting for no reason I'm not going to respect him." Nanao sighed and pulled out the photograph of her prey, Soi curiously glanced over, her eyes lighting up. "That's woman who ran by us earlier."

"Are you sure?" Soi pointed at the face.

"She has the same smile."

"I highly doubt such a celebrity would be running down the sidewalk from the cops, perhaps it was someone else."

"No this is her, I'm positive." The younger woman's nose scrunched up in thought.

"Well then I suppose this will be a hard assignment." Soi grabbed the picture out of her hands and flipped it over reading the black permanent marker.

"Yoruichi, Shihouin." She snorted and gave back the picture before grabbing another cigarette and lighting it up on the crowded city street.

* * *

Well, that's just a teaser; I kind of want some feedback as to whether or not I should continue. Of course I'm not going to bother writing a new story if no one will read it. Especially considering how lazy I am- just wanted to try something different.

Pip 1


	2. A Dance, Dance Revolution

AN: I don't have much confidence in my writing lately, and it's been preventing me from posting up new chapters. Sorry if this upset any of you as I've really just been in a bit of a slump. I'm going to continue however because I know at least a few of you enjoy it and I don't like to let people down.

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine, neither are the characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 2, A Dance, Dance Revolution

An incessant rapture of knuckles on wood coaxed Soi's limp figure off her couch. The laptop previously on her legs was now shut and placed neatly upon the solitary table in the living room, and she headed to the door, an annoyed expression tugging at her face. She opened it slowly, making sure to scold the person outside.

"Look, if you don't stop-"

"I have never in my life met a more frustrating person." The woman outside sped past Soi, circling the room with wild gesticulations. "You have no idea the nerve of this girl! One second she's walking down the street, the next she takes off around a corner. And it's even harder to sneak up on her!"

"Nanao what happened to you?"

"And it's impossible to get one horrible shot; I mean she's absolutely perfect, I just don't understand how that could be. It's one thing to always have great hair, and great clothes, but I mean everything is perfect! Like some type of unflawed siren, I don't know what to do." At this point the shorter woman was a bit confused, her best friend, this ball of order and decorum was currently thrown into a chaotic mess. Her speech seemed to ramble on about nothing and Soi had the urge to do something about it, but maybe slapping your best friend goes against some unwritten law of humanity- laws which, Soi, being inhuman would know little about.

Nanao pulled her hands through her hair again, her already messy bun out of place and untidy, her clothes wrinkled, and dark circles had appeared under her eyes. As soon as she had gotten close enough to the couch, Soi pounced bringing the woman down underneath her and they lay, the shorter woman on top looking down at the distraught girl. Her hands had been pinned to her chest and Nanao stopped rambling and looked up into silver irises. "Soi please don't do this it makes me uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just calm down."

"I can't! She's got me in such a state of disarray, I can't focus."

"Who?"

"Yoruichi!" A hint of confusion showed on Soi's face, and then she suddenly remembered the dark skinned woman from a few days ago.

"The singer?" Soi questioned while gently getting up and reaching for her laptop, opening it and skimming through a word document. Over the past few days she had been researching the vocalist's manager which had turned up quite some interesting information about the girl- information which would prove to be very… helpful. Of course they were just rumors, but then again, that's what she did for a living- proved them true.

"Yes," Nanao sighed sitting up and fixing her bun and glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to study her ever since we were assigned our targets. I've managed to find her a few times, but as soon as I do she disappears completely. It's as if she were able to teleport. And if she does notice me heading towards her, she runs off down the street. I swear she must be a track star, I can't even catch her in a car."

"So you haven't once managed to take a photo?"

"I have, but every time I develop the pictures, she looks like a roman statue. Her body is perfect, her face, everything, she has no flaws whatsoever like a chiseled goddess."

"Impossible."

"That's what I said. And you can only imagine how this makes me feel." Soi decided to present her research later, right now was not the time. She shut the computer again and placed it back in its previous spot.

"Imagine? I can see how you feel. You'll get the shot, you always do, just relax."

"How can I relax, if I don't get the shot Aizen will fire me." Soi just closed her eyes for a minute, preparing herself for what she was about to suggest.

"Its still early, lets go out for a drink. There's this place I want to check out on Collins."

"Are you suggesting a bar?"

"Yes," even though she couldn't believe it herself.

"At this time of night?"

"Bars don't open any other time than at night. Come on Nanao, it will be good for you to get some alcohol in your system, you could do with a good lay anyway."

"Soi!"

"Are you coming or not?" Soi walked over to her closet and pulled out a slimming white jacket, throwing it over her shoulders. The taller woman just sat staring for a while, but finally got up and followed her out the door. She really could use a good lay.

At the bar, they took a booth near the back and Soi motioned to the bartender sticking two fingers in the air. He nodded and grabbed a few beers setting them on the counter for the waiter to bring over. The music pulsed off the walls, lights a dark blue mask complete with strobe lights, and neon signs disguised as artwork wrapped around the corners of the room, her chair vibrating to the bass. It was more of a fashionable club than a bar, but who cared. There were couples on the dance floor, some just traveling around grinding on whomever they saw, many were obviously quite intoxicated. "No talk of work, we're here to relax." But that didn't prevent her from doing a bit of research. Nanao just sighed grabbing the beer in front of her as Soi thanked the waiter.

Unfortunately the only thing Soi and Nanao had in common were their silent reserved attitudes and affinity for order and business. This made for a very dry conversation when they were together if any at all and the entire time Nanao just poured alcohol down her throat like water. Soi was going to have to carry her out later, but right now the girl seemed to be enjoying herself at least. Until then she just drowned her initial bottle and was working on her second while observing their surroundings. A few more beers into it Nanao excused herself from the table and headed to the restroom very wobbly and Soi sighed pulling out her phone to check the time. "So you've finally arrived. You're a very elusive person, Ms. Shihouin." When she flipped down the screen she made eye contact with the woman sitting across from her.

"Call me Yoruichi. And to what honor do I owe this waiting game?"

"I've done some searching in regards to your typical location spots, apparently this club seems to be a favorite of yours, I had a feeling you would show up tonight."

"Well aren't we sneaky."

"I hadn't planned on you actually coming over to chat."

"I couldn't help myself. After our encounter a few days ago, it made the walk over all the more tempting."

"A normal person would find my knowledge uncomforting."

"I'm in the business; you can't imagine how many people are here just for me, its not unsettling one bit."

"Of course not. How can I help you? You did of course, come to me."

"Dance with me." She offered in a stimulating tone of voice, the words carrying rhythm similar to those of which she sung.

"Sorry, I don't dance." Soi was not interested in public displays of sex with a random person, none the less the target of her friends assignment.

"Come on, I'm sure you're great, just one?"

"I'm a little curious as to your intentions."

"Your friend has told you everything about me by now, she's been tailing me all around town. Then again I suppose it's possible she doesn't know much, as you've mentioned, I'm a bit hard to track unless I want to be found."

"What is it I should know?" Yoruichi just smiled and provocatively licked her lips, Soi catching on immediately. "You make it too easy, Ms. Shihouin."

"Yoruichi."

"Yes. What I don't understand is why you would be interested in starting a conversation with me knowing my friend is one of those who are willing to ruin your reputation. What makes you so sure I'm not interested in the same thing?"

"You mistake me for a fool if you think I hadn't thought about it. So far I haven't seen you tailing me at all, besides tonight, and if you haven't noticed, this conversation has hardly been less than hostile. I would assume if you were interested in my reputation, you would be interested in also becoming a close acquaintance would you not? I only ask for a friendly dance. We do I'm sure, have common interests don't we?"

"And what makes you think our common interests are that of the same sex?"

"Intuition. Plus you have a bit of a wandering eye when women walk past your table."

"Perhaps it is _I_ who should be more cautious to what _you_ know. Then again, I must admit I wouldn't have suspected someone such as yourself of… swinging that way."

"And yet I was thinking the same thing."

"Do not take me lightly, Ms. Shihouin. My sexuality is not a free invitation into my pants, nor is it an easy one."

"Never once crossed my mind." Soi glanced over at the bathroom. Nanao had a low tolerance for alcohol, no doubt she would be in there a while emptying out her stomach. "Come on this is my new song." Yoruichi got up and pulled on Soi's wrist dragging her onto the dance floor. The shorter girl stood there watching Yoruichi dance around her and finally turned around to leave but the older woman pulled her back.

"I told you I'm not a dancer."

"It's not hard, here look." Yoruichi stood, her back to Soi, and she pushed into the shorter girl, her body moving to the beat, ass rubbing against the younger one's crotch and a burning friction built up between the two. When the lyrics started to echo Yoruichi belted out the correct pitches matching those of her songs, and adding to the sensuality of her dance. Soi was on the verge of breaking her self restraint, it had been a while since she'd gotten this close to someone and soon she too bounced to the music.

As the song progressed, they got wilder, the alcohol in Soi's system and the loud heart thumping beat was taking over making her a little tipsy and eager to try more complicated moves as Yoruichi who was now in a state of ecstasy coaxed the shorter girl into a new position. The taller woman shrunk down, placing her right leg in between Soi's thighs and her other leg around the outside. She pulled their bodies close, wrapping her arm around the girls back and looked down at their waists, moving left and right together, swaying back and fourth, their pelvis' grinding helplessly on one another. Just a friendly dance Soi kept reminding herself.

By now the other people around them had stopped dancing, but neither girl noticed until a few catcalls broke their trance. Soi blushed beat red and Yoruichi just blinked following her back to the booth as the song ended. "Thanks for the dance…"

"Soi."

"I'm sure I'll see you again, Soi." The singer waved as she turned around to leave the club, Soi watching her retreating figure, mesmerized by the rocking movement of her hips. Then a slight pang hit her chest as she realized her friend was still incapacitated.

"Damn." Soi stood up and reached into her back pocket before slapping down some cash on the table and heading off to the bathroom. "It appears as though Nanao was right; this _is_ going to be a hard assignment."

* * *

Well… that was interesting.

PiP 2


	3. Running from the Problem

AN: Well it looks like this fic has a lot of potential, judging by the amazing support I've received, I only hope I'll be able to meet the standards that have been set. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even if you don't think it's worth the 5 seconds it takes, it really boosts my confidence.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 3, Running from the Problem

"Damn who ever invented alcohol!" Nanao rubbed her temple furiously as if she would scare away her hangover. Soi glanced up, tearing her attention away from the laptop humming happily on the patio table before her. A pale hand removed itself from the keyboard, gently lifting the still scalding coffee to her lips and she sipped it.

"At least you had fun last night."

"Oh don't bother; I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm." The older woman just mentally smirked. "And why are you in such a great mood, did you meet someone?"

"You could say that."

"What's her name?"

"Honestly, why do you assume it's a woman?" At the skeptic face she got in response, Soi cleared her throat and swiveled the device before her. Nanao looked down, disbelief in her eyes.

"You spoke with the Siren?" The younger woman scrolled through the carefully executed word document of one Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Who else?"

"What did you learn?"

"Not much, her mask was excellent, of course not good enough to blend in with her skin." A few moments of silence passed while Soi looked around her, observing the scatter of individuals outside the café.

"She's gay?" Dark irises flickered from the screen to meet grey ones.

"At least bisexual."

"How did you…?"

"She's not very subtle, let's say that. Oh, and we danced." Recomposing herself, Nanao pushed up on the bridge of her glasses, the sun causing an eerie white reflection against the lenses.

"There's a way to use this to our advantage."

"Hm?"

"The fact that you've exchanged… introductions means she's interested in you. Simply put, get close to her. When you've gotten around her wall we'll get the shot."

"What if things don't work out?"

"I have confidence in your skills of seduction." A bit of coffee spilled out of Soi's mouth and ended up on her lap as she heard this.

"What?" Her hands shook furiously as she reached for some napkins to rub the spot dry. Nanao just cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"I only hope you won't get too attached."

"Please. That's not going to happen." The taller woman leaned forward and offered her more paper.

"Maybe I'm putting too much hope into this; you've been pretty off since last night. Perhaps-"

"No." They ignored the looks directed at them which lazily retreated back to a casual chatting amongst the sea of Umbrellas. "After what I witnessed, you're going to need as much help as you can get."

"Oh?" Soi just sat back in her chair, tossing the used napkins on the table. A finger rested against her chin in a contemplative position, the woman across from her watching playfully.

* * *

Now not many people know of Soi's obsessive habit of exercising in the afternoon and obsessive is obsessive. Rain, or snow- neither really happened in California, but you understand- sick, broken leg, nothing would stop her from running downtown, not even a certain chocolate skinned goddess, which is very coincidental considering who was standing against her front steps. In not much else but a tank and some sweatpants, Soi opened her door to a very relaxed Yoruichi. "Well good afternoon."

"Ms. Shihouin? What are you doing outside my house?"

"Well I'm reading a magazine, how about you?" After making her way down to the sidewalk, the younger girl paused and a cold chill ran down her spine upon site of which magazine she was reading. "You know Soi; you're pretty good at taking pictures. Kisuke never looked so good, despite the circumstances." Soi looked around, a bit of a confused expression tugging at her features.

"How did you…?"

"I'm no ordinary singer." Yoruichi finally glanced up from the photos and unconsciously licked her lips. That outfit did little for the imagination.

"Look it's nothing personal, he was my assignment after all, and if it makes you feel better I have nothing else to do with you or Mr. Urahara."

"That's not what I was worried about, I knew from the start what your job was, but look, Aizen is trouble."

"I know."

"Then why do you work for him?"

"It's convenient."

"You shouldn't be involved-"

"Why do you give a damn?" Yoruichi looked shocked at Soi's outburst, her eyes trailed to the ground feeling slightly small.

"Because no one told me."

"Told you what?"

"Are you going for a jog?"

"No one told-"

"You don't mind if I come with you do you?" Knowing she would get no answer, Soi sighed. It wasn't often Nanao would run with her, it would be nice to have the company. She wouldn't admit it though.

So they jogged, all the way downtown and halfway back. Yoruichi didn't once break a sweat, which in itself would be surprising, but Yoruichi was more interested in how Soi had kept up with her. The taller woman slowed to a walk, afraid the younger girl would overdo herself. "So what's your relationship with your friend?"

"Nanao?"

"The one that follows me."

"We're close friends."

"Are you… dating?" Soi snorted, how unbelievable!

"Hardly, we're just friends. What about you and the pervert?"

"Childhood buddies, he's a bit of an older bro I guess you could say."

"So you never attempted to date?"

"Nah, he's too lazy, I'm afraid he would just lay there you get what I'm saying?" Yoruichi nudged Soi in the side with a wink, and she let out a small moan. Both girls stopped walking and a devilish grin grew on the taller woman's face. "You're ticklish." Oh shit.

"N-no." Poor Soi, the most frightened look had appeared on her face at that instant, and if Yoruichi hadn't used all her will power to keep from jumping the girl, there would have been an interesting show for the people of downtown Los Angeles. "Y-Yoruichi…?" Run Soi, run! And so she did, pretty quickly I might add down the side walk with a very fast singer catching up.

A few blocks latter, Soi was panting for breath when she saw her house up ahead. Bounding over the steps and into the apartment building, she reached her front door and threw it shut, but it was stopped by a rich dark had. Forcing it open, Yoruichi stood at the door, fangs dripping and a predatory lust in her eyes… ok not really. Soi backed up, her legs stopping at the leather couch in the living room. "Now wait a second, this is my house, you can't just-" Yoruichi stepped forward, grabbing Soi by the arms and they rolled over the back of the couch, Soi underneath the taller woman, her hands now pinned above her head, still breathing hard.

"What do you say we have another dance? This time I promise our clothes won't get in the way." A dark hand traveled down the younger girl's ribs, stopping at her hip and slid up the back of her tank, skimming the silky smooth pale flesh. The woman on top leaned forward, her mouth just inches from Soi's neck.

"That was a quick jog, Soi, why are you home so… fast." Yoruichi jumped out of her skin, falling off couch and landing with a hard thud. "Shit and I don't have my camera!" Soi leaped to her feet, and bent down to help her up.

"You live together?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief rubbing the back of her head.

"No, Nanao just doesn't know when to go home." Said woman just stood in the archway with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." A splash of dark red color spread to every inch of Soi's skin while Yoruichi finally got to her feet, grinning like a cat.

"Nah, I was just leaving. See you latter, Soi. Oh and Nanao, I guess I'll see you at the party in a few days."

"Yeah and you better watch your back the whole time."

"Yeah, yeah." Yoruichi left with a slam of the front door. Damn that aggravating woman! If she hadn't been there… a growl vibrated through her throat and she kicked a rock on the floor off into the grass, leaving the complex.

"What party?"

"Friday night is the reveal of Yoruichi's first album cover. A ton of Hollywood big wigs will be there just for publicity, as will a lot of paparazzi. I thought you knew."

"No." Soi brushed off her tank leaving to take a shower.

"What was that all about anyway?"

"Nothing. I just went for a jog."

"God, just this morning I told you to get past her wall. Already you're in here getting past her pants."

"I-it's not like that."

"Oh?" Soi reappeared in the doorway and glared before retreating into the bathroom. "What would have happened if I wasn't here?"

"Nothing." Her voice came out muffled from behind the door as she shed her clothes.

"Bull shit, she would have raped you."

"Nanao she wouldn't have raped anyone."

"You're right, can't rape the willing." The door flew open and Soi threw a handful of towels at the younger girl and disappeared with a slam. "Soi." No response encouraged Nanao to sing the next part. "Alright then, I guess you'll just have to come out without a towel." The door hesitantly reopened and the younger girl grabbed a towel before locking the knob and sinking into the warm relaxing water.

* * *

This will most likely be the last chapter before my birthday on the 6th plus its April Fools Day today, so party hard and remember not to take alcohol with you in the car. That stuff's a bitch to clean up. Adios!

PiP 4


	4. Artificial Diva

AN: Mm... Alright, let's break this down for just a few seconds and let the chaos ensue.

Rated: T

* * *

Chapter 4, Artificial Diva

A part of her never understood why she was so infatuated with becoming involved in the Hollywood scene. Sure the glamour and wealth were nice to have displayed proudly on her neck in the form of a 100,000 chain- not that she would ever buy one, but honestly fame is nothing but trouble, and that had made itself clear from the very first day.

The attention wasn't all what it seemed to be either, attention which Aizen never mentioned in the bargain. Although complaining wasn't really her style, and although she only had one real stalker in the form of Nanao, who ironically worked for him, it was really becoming irritating seeing as she was camera shy. Especially now since her chances at having a bit of fun with Soi were blown, she never imagined it would be this hard to get her in bed. It never was with any other guy or girl. Oh well, she liked a good chase.

The dress elastic stretched with a tug of her fingers and snapped back to her shoulders, hugging it with more force than necessary. No slips. Not tonight at least. Posing in front of a mirror wearing her new yellow dress, Yoruichi sighed. It's not like it mattered what she wore tonight. Ok it was more than likely the most important night of her future, but her mind was plagued with thoughts of that smaller girl. At one point she considered putting off the whole Soi business and leaving her alone.

After another look in the mirror she nodded and turned around grabbing her purse. Damn the inventor of high heeled shoes. More than likely it would be hours of her standing around doing nothing while the tight material attempted to fuse her toes together in some crazy science experiment. Then again it did show off her long slender legs, oh the price to pay. After that it was only a quick limo ride to her destination.

* * *

Not really a red carpet event, but not really any less extravagant. Half the people here were egotistical, conceited leeches who sucked off the energy, her energy, and devoured the attention, her attention- which she didn't want in the first place of course, but she still didn't like the idea of it being eaten. A crowd of true business individuals standing around chatting and laughing at nothing funny, just doing it because with money to throw around why not get in a few giggles?

The tinted windows prevented anyone from seeing the sour expression on her face as she looked next to her to find Kisuke smiling goofily under his stupid hat- which he refused to take off. "You have to go in eventually."

"I know. I'm just preparing myself." He chuckled as she said this, knowing how unhappy she was to be here.

Yoruichi's hand slowly reached for the door handle and she popped it, a vacuum of air escaping with a hiss. Reminding herself to stop exaggerating- it wasn't an airplane or anything like that; she extended a careful heel onto the black asphalt. Damn nerves. Standing to her full height, she threw on her mask and waited by the door for Kisuke to step out and they interlaced arms walking up to the entrance which was nicely guarded, she noticed, by bouncers and paparazzi. This was a bit uncomfortable, Nanao had competition. Would this mean more trouble trying to sneak up on Soi? Her eyes shut gently in what appeared to be a sensual eye bat as she shook the thought from her head.

After the bouncers had stepped forward to help them through the labyrinth of flashing white lights and loud shouts, the inside air hit them like a jet stream from Jack Frost himself. It was still scalding hot outside despite the time of night, go figure. As she entered a few faces turned in her direction, but she just smiled and waved casually. The eyes collected on her were pushed off, or more like beaten off with a stick as she let out a deep breath and headed to the nearest waiter to grab a glass of champagne. After all, she was going to need alcohol, a lot of alcohol.

A few more minutes passed as she sipped her glass, turning around when Kisuke tapped her on the shoulder. Smile back in place she presented herself well to the man he had his arm casually around and woman standing at said man's side. "Yoruichi, this lovely couple has been dying to meet you."

"You certainly have a great career in front of you." The man bellowed, pushing on his upper lip causing it to rise and he released the vice grip his eyebrows had on each other.

"We just love your voice." The little lady added with a sensitive smile.

"Well thank you, it's really appreciated to receive such support."

"Oh, but you deserve it, no thanks are necessary." More words were thrown in by the old woman. Yoruichi smiled, closing her eyes again, but opened them as the speakers set up around the room vibrated to the tapping of a microphone. Thank god, let's get this over with.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, finally we are ready to reveal the cover, if Ms. Shihouin would step on stage." Another sip of her drink and Yoruichi rested it down on a random table, swallowing hard as she followed the parted floor to ascend the steps on stage. Upon reaching the stand, she shook hands with the man who had announced her to the room and looked out at the faces.

"It really is an honor to be thought so highly of by this many people, especially considering it is only my first album. The attention I've received is really more than expected and this wouldn't be possible without a few, but I don't really want to start throwing out random names because I know I'll end up forgetting someone." The crowd seemed to be relaxing as her personality came out a little.

"I only wish they had told me the order of events when I arrived, I honestly don't know what I'm doing." A polite laugh echoed through the hall and the same man that announced her had stepped forward and whispered into her ear. "Ok then, apparently the screen behind me will display the cover. I hope this album really meets everyone's expectations, as I sure had a fun time making it." Her body moved gracefully to the side as the lights dimmed and the huge screen flashed random images of her and the people associated with making the CD in the studio. Some were smiling; others appeared to be working hard, one even showed up with Kisuke sleeping in a large chair, how predictable.

After a while they stopped and all the lights went out, her cover flashing onto the screen as the realization hit her, first big launch, first big success, first big everything. On screen Yoruichi sat lounging at a very basic diner set up, cat like grin present. The single spotlight above showed her dressed in a white button down blouse which was partially hidden by a black vest. The blouse was tucked into some long black slacks and cute black high heeled shoes. Her right leg was bent at the knee, the other stretched out in front of her, left hand at her head holding down a black fedora that covered her eyes, and the right arm resting against the orange booth chair wrapped around a table in the shape of a parabola. The white table top in front of her, edges traced in a steel grey was littered with poker chips and empty glasses. Finally, a dark window behind her adorned a neon sign that glowed in a bright purple, contrasting with her indigo hair. It read "Of Birds and Bees."

A large applause erupted from the audience and she smiled, truly smiled. It seemed the party wasn't so bad after all. As the noise died down, she snuck off the stage, waving to calls of her name and heading for the back to talk with Kisuke. Along the way, a pale hand tangled around her wrist and she paused, turning to smile at the owner, but froze. "Gin."

"Why hullo there Yoruichi." Her expression turned fierce and she stared him down, daring him to say something else. "Now, now, ya don' gotta get all upset, I'm only here to congratulate ya." Her face remained harsh and she looked down at her wrist, him catching the glance and letting go immediately. "Alright, I guess ya know why I'm really here."

"What does he want?"

"He only asked me ta check up on ya, see how you were doin'. I guess it's goin' real well." His grin spread wider, causing more wrinkles to appear under his closed eyes.

"Look, this is my night. I would like to enjoy it as much as possible. Tell Aizen I'm working on Yamamoto. His trust in me is already growing, plus with the added publicity, he doesn't suspect a thing. After I'm in Aizen can do whatever the hell he wants."

"Well all these words sure sound nice don' they? I hope fer your sake things go well, 'cause I hear you found a new mouse to play aroun' with. It would really be best if ya didn' get too attached to her. After all Aizen seems ta like her, and he wouldn' like it if ya was ta steal her from under his service."

"She doesn't have anything to do with him other than his stupid paper, there's no service."

"That's not what I heard. I hear he's about ta make an offer and enlist her." Yoruichi grabbed onto Gin's shirt collar and rammed him up against a nearby wall. Thankfully his table was in the back corner and only a few people noticed, glancing nervously at them.

"Look, I'm doing this because I have no choice, I'd just as easily tell Yamamoto what's going on in his city. You stay away from Soi you hear me? I'm tired of you bastards ruining all these lives, and I will not let another kid fall victim to your blood war." His grin never faltering for a second, Gin opened one careful eye to look her in the face.

"Aizen will continue to go along with his plans. If ya get in the way, he'll just take her out, it's not like she's worth much anyway."

Gin fell to the floor holding his left eye, grin still in place. The girl standing in front of him shook her hand to relieve the pain and glared down as it numbed. "I told you to stay away from her. If Soi gets involved she'll die anyway so that's not a threat. Yamamoto will hear about this if I find out she's been enlisted. And don't ever call her worthless again or next time your eye won't be the only thing swollen."

"Watch out for her Yoruichi, if you're not careful she might disappear." She growled at him and turned around walking briskly across the room as dozens of eyes followed her out the front doors, then they traveled back to where the man had been kneeling and discovered he was gone. They just returned to their conversations, ignoring what had appeared to have happened.

Outside Yoruichi paced, her left hand gently rubbing the back of her neck and she called the limo to pick her up. Kisuke appeared behind her, a puzzled look on his face. "Yoruichi, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to pick Soi up."

"What? Why?"

"She's not safe by herself." Once inside the vehicle she gave out an address to the driver and told him to hurry. The white car took off leaving behind a very frustrated blonde.

"You could have at least given me a ride you know!" His voice carried down the street, but was drowned out by the purr of the engine.

* * *

Yoruichi raced past the main entrance and down the left hallway hit by the pale moonlight, having already abandoned her sinister shoes. Apartment number two, the door before last at the end of the hall received a very loud rapture of knocking until its owner finally opened it. Soi annoyingly looked up to see Yoruichi standing at her door, panic in her eyes. "Y-Yoruichi, what the hell are you doing here?" The taller woman stepped forward and touched Soi's cheek, cradling it in her palm. Once she appeared to be calm, it retreated and she ran her hand along the soft hair on her head.

"Soi, can I come in? I promise I'll explain everything."

"It can't wait till morning?"

"No, please it's very important." Soi stepped to the side allowing the older woman in and followed her into the living room.

"You want something to drink?"

"No, thanks." Yoruichi leaned forward on the couch rubbing her face before turning to the girl next to her. "Look, I didn't want you to know about this, but there's no way I can keep you out of danger if I don't. Soi, Aizen is a bad guy."

"We had this discussion the other day."

"I know, but look it's worse than you think. The city of Los Angeles is secretly controlled by a man named Yamamoto. He runs the police force, the government, and the businesses; basically he's in charge of every little thing that happens, and he does his best with the city. A few years ago Aizen showed up and decided to start a rival gang to take over, but Yamamoto doesn't know who he is. Recently the two gangs have been fighting a lot, but with pressure the media has been prevented from mentioning anything about it. His ultimate goal is to take over the city."

"You expect me to believe this?"

"Soi I would never lie about something like this. I ditched my own party to run here and tell you you're in danger."

"Of what?"

"Aizen is planning on setting you up by forcing you to join his crew."

"Why would he want me?"

"I don't know but-" Yoruichi was cut off by Soi's ring tone. The younger woman apologized as she flipped the cell open and set her ear next to the receiver.

"Nanao?"

"_You'll never guess what I got a picture of." _

"I think I can."

"_No, but this is different. Apparently Yoruichi ran into Gin at the party and he said something to piss her off. I couldn't really get the details, but she shoved him into a wall and things got violent before she stormed out and took off down the street." _

"Please tell me you're lying."

"_No, I'm developing the pictures as we speak." _

"Nanao, I'll call you back later."

"_Ok, I'll stop by tomorrow so you can take a look at them."_ Soi closed the phone getting up and grabbing at her hair, her back to Yoruichi.

"You're not lying."

"I told you."

"How do you know Gin?" The siren bit her lower lip and sighed.

"I work for Aizen."

"What? How could you do that, you said so yourself he was dangerous and yet work for him?"

"I didn't have a choice. Soi, Aizen isn't only trying to gain the city, he runs an illegal immigrant import project on the side. He takes people off the streets of Japan and forces them into slavery here. A good amount of money comes in off the business."

"That doesn't explain-"

"He took me off the streets as well. When he realized I spoke English, he promised me that if I worked for him he could help me on my feet. That's why I'm a singer; it's just a huge ploy."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Aizen purposely attempt to obtain scandalous photos of you?"

"Because I'm working undercover to obtain good relations with Yamamoto so Aizen can stab him in the back."

* * *

My brain is dissolving. I stayed up pretty late Monday night to work on this and I had school today, so not only am I tired from exhaustion, but this is my longest chapter ever. Hope it wasn't too fast for you, but I needed launch the actual plot. The next chapter will help shed more light on the situation. Also if there are any mistakes I'm sorry I don't have the patience to go back and reread all 7 pages for the 5th time.

PiP 4_b_


	5. Evolution

AN: I lost a few of you on that last run; let's slow it down so you can catch up alright?

Rating: T

Shout out to 0xnaomix0 for being so kick ass and sticking with me through each new crazy story I spew out. You have my permission to use any name you'd like, I'm sure it won't be horrible.

* * *

Chapter 5, Evolution

"Why would you do something like that?"

The taller woman stood slowly giving Soi a pleading look. "I told you I didn't have a choice. And maybe… maybe a part of me doesn't care."

"How could you not give a damn that Aizen is killing innocent people for his own selfish actions?"

"Innocent people? Soi no one's innocent, people are all the same. That's why I was on the streets in the first place. My parents were murdered and no one cared. They left me out there to die, Soi."

"Not everyone is like that." Yoruichi turned around, her eyes bouncing off the digital clock on the entertainment center.

"Look, we don't have time to just stand around and talk. I don't know what Aizen is planning, and the safest thing right now is for you to stay over at my place for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere." The taller woman whirled back around and rushed up to the shorter, staring her in the eyes.

"There's no other way. You already know what's going on and if you don't join him he'll kill you. Coming with me is the only way I can protect you."

"I don't need your protection." A dark hand slid up Soi's left arm and rested at the base of her neck, producing goose bumps at the cold sensation.

"You don't, but I want to."

"You're putting yourself in danger for no reason. You even told me yourself you don't care, so why not leave?"

"Because you remind me of my sister. She had the same quiet intensity around her as you and an attitude that came out as harsh, but… underneath that I knew there was compassion. She died saving me, so I'm going to save her. Let me protect you."

"Yoruichi-" Before Soi's mouth could form another word Yoruichi leaned down, inches away from Soi's nose and changed direction, brushing her lips against the smaller woman's cheek.

"Please." Hot air tickled Soi's ear and she shuddered, nodding slightly before Yoruichi pulled away. "You need help packing?"

"No."

"Don't take too long, we have to leave as soon as possible." The raven-haired girl retreated into her bedroom and Yoruichi plopped back down on the couch rubbing her eyelids with one hand. The next few days were going to be hell.

* * *

"Yoruichi! So nice to see you back safe-" The blonde paused taking note of the short figure behind the target of his concern. "Hello there." Yoruichi walked past him carrying a large suitcase and propped it up against a beige wall before turning around to speak.

"This is Soi." The smaller girl nodded in his direction and removed her backpack placing it near the suitcase. "She's staying with us for a while."

"This is a rare treat. Yoruichi never brings home her girlfriends! You must be very special hm?" Soi blushed slightly as the taller woman's left eyebrow twitched spastically.

"Urahara this is the photographer in connection with Aizen, the one I mentioned earlier." Soi noticed a scowl appear momentarily on the man's features.

"Ah, the one who took such a lovely picture of me? For someone to get such a great shot they truly must be skilled, I hope you enjoy your stay here Ms…?"

"Fong."

"Well it's late, Yoruichi, Ms. Fong. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." When Kisuke was a safe distance away Yoruichi sighed.

"He knows about Aizen?"

"I met him thanks to Aizen. Originally he had been very close to Sosuke, assigned to watch over me and play the role of my manager, but Urahara had always been rather upset with his connection. After we began working together we realized we had come from the same neighborhood in Japan and we had actually been childhood friends."

"That's unbelievable."

"Life is like that." Soi started fidgeting with her keys at the silence and looked around observing the very plain room. "I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." They headed off down the hall, dragging along the bags and finally stopped at one door before going inside. "Tomorrow I have to finish recording a new song and I can't leave you here so be ready by nine. If you'd like I can wake you up." Yoruichi placed the bags down and stood at the door as Soi walked over and ran her fingers along the bed sheets.

"No that's fine, thank you." The door to her room shut and Soi stared at the knob before Yoruichi's voice rang out through the wood.

"Night."

* * *

"I can't believe she forgot mention where the bathroom is." Small hands traced along the hallway outside her room as Soi whispered curses to no one in particular. A few doors away she noticed the edges to one room were painted in a bright yellow light. Watching the ground she finally reached the knob and entered curiously, hoping that if it were the bathroom she could hurry back to bed. Unfortunately Soi's luck wasn't that good.

Yoruichi sat at the foot of her bed in orange shorts and a white tank. Her legs had been crossed and her eyes shut as she faced a plain tan wall. The younger woman backed out of the room carefully, hoping it wasn't too late to turn around, but a husky voice called out to her. "Can't sleep?"

"No I… was just going back to bed." She entered just enough to see Yoruichi still sitting in the same position only her head had turned towards Soi with one eye opened. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's no problem, hey come sit with me for a little."

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating, it helps me relax." Soi entered and sat next to the girl mimicking her position.

"You do this every night?"

"I have to, singing really destroys my alone time so night is the only chance I get to be by myself."

"Do you really like being a singer?"

"Do you really like being part of the paparazzi?"

"But the two are completely opposite. Thousands of people dream they were in your position."

"If you hadn't noticed my position is hardly desirable." Soi turned her head forward and closed her eyes. "Aizen won't come after you right away, you can relax."

"I wasn't worried."

"Why not?" A light tint of red appeared on Soi's cheeks.

"I thought you could handle it." Yoruichi grinned at this statement.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything you know that."

"Yes."

"What made you take that job anyway?"

"I like photography, this was the only way I could be paid to do it."

"What do you specialize in?"

"Nothing, I just like being outside. I had planned on taking a trip to Africa, but I can't afford it." A comfortable silence filled the air and Soi opened her eyes turning to Yoruichi. "The first day I saw you, why were you running from the police?"

"Eh?" Yoruichi rubbed her cheek. "I kinda owed that one cop money."

"How did you owe him money?" Yoruichi yawned, outstretching her arms before resting them on her knees.

"It's late. We should probably sleep." Both women stood up as Yoruichi got the door.

"Don't think I'll forget about this."

"It's really nothing, oh and the bathroom's right across the hall, sorry about that."

"Thank you."

"What? No good night kiss?"

"Tch night, Yoruichi." The older woman chuckled shutting the door and getting into bed. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling and she smiled before clicking off her table lamp and snuggling into the cold soft pillow.

* * *

A catchy rhythmic tune woke Soi up that morning and she reached over to grab her cell off the dresser opening it with a glare.

"What?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm sleeping, like normal people do at 8 in the morning."

"_Why aren't you at home? Where could you possibly… Soi!" _

"Nanao, don't yell in my ear."

"_How could you. I knew it, you got too attached."_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_You're at Yoruichi's house aren't you? Soi I thought you had more self control than that, sleeping with her after a week." _

"I'm not sleeping with her, she's in another room."

"_So you are at her house. I want an explanation." _

"Nanao, just tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep."

"_Well I showed up at your house with the pictures from last night, but you aren't here." _

"And?"

"_Don't you want to see them?"_

"Nanao I'm sure they're great, but I don't have time right now, I promise I'll see them later."

"_Soi Fong. I hate to think of what you're doing now that's so important, but you listen to me. I have a bad feeling about Yoruichi. She's into something, you should try and stay away from her." _

"Bye, Nanao, oh and don't bother coming over we won't be here."

"_Wait a second, don't you hang up on-" _Soi turned the phone off with a yawn and she got out of bed grabbing some clothes before heading to the shower. After that there was no way she would get back to sleep.

Downstairs in the kitchen the young girl paused at the sight of Yoruichi reading the newspaper. "Good morning."

"Yo, Soi. Can I get you anything?"

"No, that's alright." She headed to the cabinet and poured a bowl of cereal after asking Yoruichi where to find it. Said woman just took a drink of milk and resumed reading.

"You don't really seem the type." Soi sat across from her taking a bite eyeing the back of the gray paper; annoyed she couldn't see Yoruichi's face.

"Well there's a lot of things I do you wouldn't expect."

"Oh really? Care to explain."

"Well besides everything you already know I'm pretty aggressive in bed."

"Y-Yoruichi!" A small cough escaped Soi's lips as she struggled to maintain her composure. The paper simply dropped slightly so Yoruichi's eyes were visible before she raised it back up with a grin. "T-that's not what I m-meant."

"Oh? I thought it was important, it wouldn't be great if we ended up fighting over who got to be on top." Soi's forehead collided with the table in an attempt to rid herself of nosebleed inducing images, as well as hiding the fact that her face was now a lovely shade of maroon. A chuckle could be heard across the table as she mentally sighed and brought her head back up.

"What makes you think I'd sleep with you anyway?"

"What makes you think you wouldn't?" Soi gave up and continued to eat her cereal in peace reveling in the silence that didn't cause her discomfort. A few minutes later Urahara popped into the kitchen whistling an easy tune.

"Good morning ladies." He rested his hand on Soi's head ruffling it slightly.

"Don't touch me." Her voice dripped with venom and he backed away quickly as Soi got up to clean out her dish and stuck it in the dishwasher.

"We're leaving in a few minutes ok, Soi?" Yoruichi finally put down the paper resting both hands on the sides of her glass.

"Just call me when."

"She's an odd one isn't she?" Urahara finally spoke up as Soi's footsteps disappeared.

"I trust you won't mention this to him?" Yoruichi turned her attention to the blonde.

"Of course not, but I've got to tell you I don't like being in this position. It's bad enough you're risking your life for her, but you're risking mine too. I hope it's worth it."

"She is."

"Why?" Yoruichi stood up from the table bringing her glass with her as she left the room.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Soi?" Yoruichi knocked lightly on the bedroom door stepping back when it opened. "You ready?"

"Yes." They left the house getting into a black limo, Urahara already waiting inside. The ride was nice and quite. Other than last night the young girl had never ridden in a limo, so these few instances were enjoyable.

When they reached the studio a well dressed man opened the car door for them and they stepped out into the hot California air. She eyed the tall brick building as Yoruichi stepped ahead holding the main entrance open for her. The inside was decorated fashionably with gold records along the walls and wild colors everywhere. A silver door, the only other one in the room, opened across from them and a rugged looking man stepped out giving his hand to Urahara and they shook as well as Yoruichi.

"Well, who's this lovely looking young lady?"

Yoruichi spoke up resting her hand on Soi's back as she motioned at her with the other. "This is Soi, she's a good friend and wanted to see things behind the scenes, I hope that's ok."

"It's no problem, nice to meet you. I'm Shunsui." He took Soi's hand raising it to his face and lightly kissing it.

"Careful Shunsui, she's not into guys." He frowned and gently dropped her limb.

"Leave it to Yoruichi to bring such an attractive woman here and give me no hope. I guess it can't be helped, if you're ready we can start any time."

"We're ready." They through the door as Shunsui held it open for all of them to enter.

The room was fairly typical of an office with many other doors along an open hallway and circular reception area. Through another entrance they stood in a fairly large area with computers along the walls and a rather long one underneath a wide window. Behind the glass a few microphones stood holding headphones. The walls had been lined with grey sound proof panels and Yoruichi entered this sub room as Shunsui sat in front of the window turning on the long keyboard.

"Yoruichi, you want me to play what we have so far?" He spoke through a speaker and she tapped on the microphone giving thumbs up in response before putting on the headphones. After about a minute she spoke up.

"Sounds great Shunsui, you're amazing." Soi turned to Urahara who was asleep in a chair along the right side of the room and she frowned finally sitting down next to the longhaired man.

"Thanks, any time you're ready to begin." Yoruichi nodded and he slid a button forward on the board increasing the volume of an attractive beat that cycled through. Purple hair shook back and fourth as its owner rocked her head to the notes singing the words in her head before finally opening her mouth to let out a melodic verse matching the rhythm of the sound. Soi sat mesmerized watching as her friend poured her heart out into each line.

When the verse finally ended Yoruichi opened her eyes resting the headphones around her neck. Shunsui pressed a few buttons and slid more knobs around and the recording played back echoing through the booth. Changing a few pitches and sounds he was finally happy and they went onto the next verse. This continued for about a half hour, sometimes they rejected parts or the entire thing altogether. Soi finally snapped to attention when Yoruichi spoke through the microphone.

"Soi." She sung drawing out each letter.

She leaned forward speaking into the mic. "Yes?"

"Come in here sing with me."

"I can't sing."

"Oh come on Soi, I'm sure you're great."

"No, I really can't." Shunsui turned to her and smiled.

"You have a cute voice. She looks bored go have fun." Soi mentally argued that singing would only embarrass her, especially considering Yoruichi's voice was so amazing she would only pale in comparison. Eventually she stood and got into the booth with the taller woman and grabbed a pair of headphones and another mic and set herself up.

"What are we singing?"

"How about we just sing along to the chorus?" Yoruichi secretly winked at Shunsui and he nodded pressing a few buttons before the chorus played. Soi listened intently and when she was sure she had it memorized he played it one more time and Yoruichi sang through it, Soi skipping out. "Come on; don't think about it so much just have fun." The music started back up again and this time they both sang along, very well actually. Yoruichi was amazed and when it ended looked at the girl next to her. "You liar."

"What?"

"You told me you couldn't sing. That was great." Soi's cheeks turned a slight red and she looked up at Shunsui who finally stopped gapping and replayed it. Upon hearing the recording the pale girl actually was quite surprised, her voice and Yoruichi's battled in sync and together they blended almost perfectly into a sweet tone that made her skin crawl. "Do me a favor and play the song from the beginning?"

"Sure thing." It started over and Yoruichi sang the beginning, nudging Soi in the side. She finally got the message and they sung together stealing glances and smiling till it ended. Maybe this singing thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

PiP 5


	6. At the Intersection of Want and Desire

AN: Alright details aren't my style so don't expect them, but humor, that's another story, metaphorically of course.

Rated: T

I think I'll keep it at this level. I enjoy not getting mature with you people.

* * *

Chapter 6, At the Intersection of Want and Desire

Now Yoruichi claimed that money hadn't gone to her head and that she was still like any other person, but pulling into the large mansion she called her home, it was a bit hard to believe. The roman columns and large green vegetation setting the perimeter with a discrete black fence hidden beneath it could be intimidating, but hell if it wasn't attractive.

As their limo parked outside the main entrance, Soi peered out of the window finally examining her temporary residence. The only thing she didn't enjoy seeing was a very out of place Nanao Ise sitting erect on the front steps. Yoruichi noticing Soi's discomfort leaned over to get a better look at this odd appearance and chuckled, finding Nanao's obsession with Soi cute. Their driver exited the vehicle heading to open the door, but Soi beat him to it in a rush to get outside.

"Nanao, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." She stood; eyes closed and brushed off her jeans trekking the short distance to the other woman.

"I told you this morning not to come."

"You sound as if you don't want me here." Soi shifted her weight to the other foot anxious not to have Nanao and Yoruichi near each other. "Do you have any idea how worried I was this morning? And you." Soi's friend walked over to the relaxed woman leaning against the limo. "Don't think I don't know what's going on here." Yoruichi seemed to be taken aback because she faltered before regaining composure.

"Nothing's going on that you need to concern yourself with."

"Like hell, Soi told me everything this morning."

The siren glanced at Soi for a second feeling betrayed, but curious. "I know how the situation sounds, but trust me, I never meant to get Soi involved."

"Right. Ever since you saw her at the bar I bet you've had your eyes on her, waiting for an opportunity to add her name to the list."

"That's a lie. I was never interested in getting Soi recruited."

"Recruited is an odd way of putting it."

Yoruichi turned to the shorter figure near them, Nanao following her gaze. "I didn't want Aizen to get involved with you."

"You mean to tell me Soi slept with Aizen too?"

"Nanao, what the hell are you talking about, I didn't sleep with anyone." Soi seemed to be a bit more upset than Yoruichi at being labeled a slut.

"This morning on the phone it sounded like Yoruichi brought you here for a one night stand, but what does Aizen have to do with it?"

"Yoruichi didn't bring me here to sleep with her, she's protecting me from-" Nanao's body collapsed to the floor as Urahara caught her under the arms smiling cheerfully.

"What did you do?" The shorter girl looked on in shock.

"Relax Soi, she's just unconscious, now help me get her inside before anyone sees." He attempted to throw the girl over his shoulder, but fell backwards with her body on top of him.

"Why?" Soi had clearly lost her temper.

"Well I don't want anyone to call the cops; this looks very suspicious doesn't it?" Nanao rolled off Kisuke and he stood up, brushing off his shirt.

"Why did you knock her out?"

"It isn't important for Nanao to know why you're here."

"Good thinking Kisuke." The older woman stepped forward and lifted Nanao in her arms with ease, heading towards the house, but paused at Soi's voice, flinching.

"Yoruichi, don't agree with him!" Soi rested a hand on her forehead and looked around the yard before heading up the steps with a sigh. "What are we going to tell her when she wakes up?" The shorter woman pacing around the room motioned at the body on Yoruichi's couch.

"Soi, chill out, you're making me nervous." The singer was having a hard time watching her travel back and fourth.

"Do you have any idea what we've just done? It's kidnapping!"

"We didn't kidnap her, just calm down." As if on cue, Yoruichi's phone started ringing and Soi moved over to Nanao checking for a pulse. "For god's sake, she's not dead." The raven haired girl glared as the phone was answered. "It's Yoru, talk to me."

"_Gin tells me you've found a new friend."_

"Aizen…"

"_Unfortunately I've had my eye on her for quite some time. It would be best if you just stayed out of the picture."_

"That's too bad."

"_I'm sure we can work this out, I don't need another Shihouin's blood on my hands."_

"Don't you dare talk about her as if she was just another one of your fucking thugs."

"_She was disposable." _

"My sister was a person you bastard. And for some reason you don't understand the price of a human life."

"_One life doesn't make a difference; there are billions of people. Regardless, I didn't call you to discuss the matter of her death. I want the girl."_

"No."

"_Ever since you got involved with Ms. Fong, your loyalty to me has come into question, I would hate for something to happen that would increase the time of your contract."_

"It wasn't because of Soi. My loyalty was shattered when _she_ died. Since then I've been waiting for the perfect time to get rid of you and it's finally here."

"_So then your mind is set? You won't relinquish the girl?"_

"For the last time. No."

"_Know this Yoruichi: if I can't have her, I'll make sure the public does." _She let out an aggravated grunt as the call ended and turned to Soi who had been kneeling at Nanao's side before storming out of the room.

* * *

"Urahara." Soi called out for the blonde bum in aggravation. "Urahara!"

"Yes, Soi?" He stumbled into the room in a light green apron, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wake Nanao up."

"Why?"

"She's been unconscious for days."

"It's been an hour!"

"Just do it before I kick your ass."

"Alright, I'll go make us some warm tea."

"How's that supposed to work?"

"Please, I've got it under control."

A few minutes later Urahara returned with a glass of water and a tray of ceramic cups. "Wakey, Wakey, Nanao-chan!" The glass of water spilled all over the front of Nanao's shirt and her body thrust forward in response.

"Cold!"

"Tea, Nanao?" Soi looked over at Kisuke incredulously as her friend stood up holding her arms away from her chest. "No? Ok I'll just set it down for you to drink later."

"Urahara I could have poured water on her!"

"Then why didn't you? Look it doesn't matter how she got up, point is she's up isn't she?" Soi grabbed the bottom part of Nanao's shirt directing her down the hallway and mumbling about useless managers. When they got inside her room, Soi pointed to the dresser and told the taller girl to change before leaving and heading to Yoruichi's room. After a few quick knocks and no response, she cautiously opened the door noticing the sleeping figure on her bed. Walking over, she reached for the photo in Yoruichi's hand, sitting on the edge of the mattress to examine it.

The lack of light made it almost impossible to see, so she squinted bringing it up to her eyes. The bed behind her started to shake and her back grew ridged hoping the Shihouin was just turning over until dark arms reached around her abdomen and legs straddled her thighs. "If you wanted to get in bed with me, you should have just asked." Soi blushed and Yoruichi rested her head against the girl's shoulder staring down at the picture through heavy lidded eyes.

"This is your sister isn't it?"

"Yeah." The arms got tighter as if Yoruichi was expecting Soi to get up and leave. "She's still alive."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. Truth is I'm not even sure. We both worked for him at one point. That is until I was told to assassinate the leader of an underground drug cartel who I was working with. One day Aizen stopped getting shipments all together and told me to eliminate the problem. My sister heard and volunteered for the assignment in my place knowing that death was highly likely. She never came back, and her body was never found. They're convinced she was dumped somewhere, and he didn't want to bother looking, said it would be a waste of time."

"You didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Exactly."

"What if she's looking for you?"

"She knows where to find me." They sat in silence for a while until the door opened and Nanao stepped in.

"Soi are you in… here."

"Nanao, why do you always walk in when we're about to get undressed?"

"Yoruichi!" Soi gently slapped the taller woman's hand before struggling to get out of her embrace. "Let go."

"But Soi, you said you couldn't handle it anymore, and asked me to ravish you."

"I said no such thing!"

Nanao coughed interrupting them. "I'll just throw my shirt in the dryer then." And the door slammed shut.

"Now she thinks we're having sex." Yoruichi let her go.

"Why are you freaking out, it shouldn't matter what Nanao thinks. Honestly I'm starting to think you're straight." Soi turned away from the siren who stood up resting a hand on the girls shoulder. "Are you?"

"That's not it I…"

"Then what is?"

"I've never… had sex before."

"Wait, you're a virgin?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Actually it's pretty cute, unfortunately this only makes me want you more." Yoruichi pounced forward and they both fell against the bed.

"Unfortunately for you that's not going to happen."

"Why can't I be your first?"

"Because I don't even know you."

"Soi you know everything about me. With all that research you and your friend conducted I'd bet you even know where my birthmark is."

"I don't."

"Good, then I can help you look for it."

"I'm not interested."

"Come on, I'll give you a hint: You'll be able to find if I take off my shorts."

"Yoruichi!" Soi blushed as the older woman chuckled and rolled off the bed helping her up.

"I'm playing; I wouldn't do anything until you're ready. I can wait."

"You'll be waiting for a long time." Yoruichi pouted and Soi leaned forward capturing her lips in a soft kiss before letting go of her hand. "But if you keep making those faces I might have to reconsider." She left to join Nanao in the laundry room.

"Did I forget to mention I love cherries? Oh well, she'll figure it out eventually." Yoruichi grinned and threw herself back down on the mattress forgetting the photograph at the foot of the bed. Her nap was interrupted after all.

* * *

Oh yeah, I went there.

PiP 6


	7. Blood Loss

AN: And I realize it's been a month or so. Yes there's reason to be mad at me. Point is: I will not abandon anything and I still like you all.

On a side note, I can't really see Yoruichi and Soi having a relationship without a crap load of humor. Just seems like something they would find themselves cursed with. Oh, and "--" indicates a scene change.

* * *

Chapter 7, Blood Loss

A girl stood quietly in the laundry room, writing elaborate mental notes to distract her ears from the tumbling of the dryer. Unfortunately her train of thought had been cut short by a figure appearing in the doorway.

"Nanao..." Despite the lack of clothing, Soi's eyes never left her friend's.

"I know." Both girls stood erect facing one another in a comfortable silence. "Soi have you noticed anything different about yourself lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're changing."

"I'm the same person."

"Oh really? Then explain to me why you're in here trying to stop my imagination from going off on wild tangents."

"You have no imagination."

"The old Soi wouldn't care what I think."

"Even if I did change, it certainly wouldn't be Yoruichi who did it."

"Honestly. Yoruichi's the only one who _can_ do it. For years I've been trying, but finally gave up, then one day some stranger comes along and you're actually… fun to be around."

"I haven't been before?"

"Soi you've fallen for her."

"I have not."

"You're lying to me."

"I'm asexual."

"Tell it to your hormones; I'm sure they've been in overdrive."

"Tch."

"Mine would be." A short buzzer went off and Nanao turned, opening the dryer to slip on her shirt. "You know how hard I work until I get what I want Soi, and right now I want answers. Personally I don't believe we've ever been best friends, and I don't expect you to tell me what's going on, but I think we're close enough that you would tell me if you were in danger." Nanao nodded in response to Soi's silence, walking past her and leaving the room. The shorter girl followed her out, waiting at the main entrance for her friend to gather all of her belongings. As the right door opened, both girls jumped slightly, not expecting a scruffy man to be on the other side.

"Shunsui, why are you here?"

"Well I just stopped by because I managed to finish the recording and got a bit excited by the results. I wanted to give you and Yoruichi a copy rather than wait till later."

"Come in, I'll get her in a second."

"Thanks." His broad shoulders caused his body to turn slightly as he squeezed past Soi, alerting him to another woman with her. "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Shunsui." Nanao looked up from his extended hand to glare at him and closed her eyes, pushing up on the bridge of her glasses.

"Nanao Ise." Rejecting his hand, she walked outside, stopping and turning slightly to face Soi. "I'll give you a call later, and if you don't answer I'll make sure to stop by before tomorrow afternoon." With the door shut, Soi turned around sighing and looked up at a bearded face.

"Maybe I'm off my game, in one day I've been turned down by three women."

"Yoruichi's oblivious, I'm gay, and Nanao has a stick up her ass. I wouldn't worry about it."

"You don't seem like the type to cheer someone up."

"You caught me on a good day." Soi was leaving the room to fetch Yoruichi when Shunsui's voice started up again.

"So maybe you'll put in a good word for me?"

"You want me to set you up with Nanao?"

"Why not?" Why not indeed.

"You probably missed what I said earlier, she has a stick up her ass."

"All the more reason for us to get to know each other." The raven-haired woman stood perfectly still. That last sentence just didn't make sense. Wouldn't that be a reason not to date someone?

"I'll consider it."

--

"How can you be sleeping again!" Soi walked over to the bed and threw a pillow at the still figure.

"Soi." Yoruichi appeared to be mumbling in her sleep. "Tired… again later… sleep."

"You're dreaming about sleeping?"

"Not a machine… have fun after I… rest."

"Wake up!" The smaller woman grabbed Yoruichi by the ankle and dragged her off the bed, successfully awakening her. Unfortunately she didn't stop and despite the protests tugged her into the living room where the older girl cursed until catching sight of Shunsui.

"Yoruichi! You know I don't think I've ever seen you with a hair out of place, didn't you just wake up?"

"Well yeah I… so what's up?" He held up a circular disk and tossed it to her with a smile. "You finished it already?"

"This is one of the best songs I've ever heard. There would be no justice in putting it off till next week, so I got busy." Yoruichi ran over and gave him an appreciative hug, Soi's glare going unnoticed.

"You don't mind if I listen to it later do you?"

"No, not at all, actually I have to get going. I'm sending it to Ukitake for finalization and publication, so I'll give you a call later."

"Alright, thanks so much Shunsui."

"No problem, have a nice day." Soi turned to Yoruichi once the producer had gone.

"You don't want to listen to it now?"

"There's no rush. In a few days it'll be on the radio all over the country and then played a few hundred times until everyone's sick of it. You know how these things go."

"But still."

"If you're really curious I might let you listen."

"I'm not going to beg to hear it."

"I would never suggest such a thing."

"I'm not sleeping with you either."

"What makes you think that I… oh right." Soi rolled her eyes and checked the time on her phone.

"Any more plans for today?"

"Nope."

"Celebrities are usually busier than this."

"I'm not your stereotypical celebrity."

"Right."

"Let's make plans."

"Like?"

"Shopping!"

"Oh no, there's no way I'm…"

--

"Going shopping. I can't believe you dragged me here."

"Don't act like you're not having fun."

"I'm not."

"That's only because you always had a limit. What if you could buy anything you wanted? Suddenly shopping becomes a bit more exciting doesn't it?"

"Do you really have so much money that you would let me rack up thousands of dollars in debt?"

Yoruichi paused outside a large clothing store in the mall blinking a few times for good measure. "Yes." Then grabbed Soi's arm and dragged her in, collecting an armful of clothes as they made their way to the dressing rooms in back. "Try these on."

"What? No."

"Pleaseeeeee?"

"No."

"You need new clothes anyway."

"What's wrong with the ones I have now?"

"They're not girly enough."

"I'll have you know, they're very girl."

"Soi you're wearing sweats."

"Your point?"

"Don't make me go in with you."

Soi stopped, thinking this through carefully and finally admitted defeat with a sigh. "One dress." Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear as her junior stepped behind the flowing red curtain. "And if I catch you peaking only one of us will make it back home."

"Harsh, I'll be good." The goddess strolled over to the nearest chair and slid down on her back as slender hand reached up and pushed her fedora comfortably over the dark aviators resting on her nose. "Oi, Soi you changed yet?"

"Yes."

"Well come out so I can see."

"For some reason I feel like I'm only here to model for you."

"Now why would I tease my self like that?"

"Because it's all you think about."

"You wish, get out here."

"I'm already out." Yoruichi pushed up on the brim of her hat with a raised thumb and peered out from underneath.

"My god…" The siren stood up, removing her dark shades and stumbled over to the shorter girl, resting a hand on her hip. The white dress material felt like pure silk against her palm which drifted up Soi's side and down to the small of her back. Long fingers tickled the revealed flesh and sent goose bumps up the young girl's spine.

"Y-Yoruichi."

"Excuse me ladies. Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you were in need of assistance." Yoruichi turned around with her grin back in place and looked out across the store.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are. I'll need about twenty more outfits as attractive as that one if you could. Size 0."

"Right away." The clerk who had interrupted them set off on a mission as Yoruichi walked back over and sat down replacing her glasses. Soi just huffed and stormed back to the dressing room refusing to face that infuriating woman again.

"I know you're blushing." Yoruichi yelled through the curtain from her chair.

"Shut up."

"Aw, you should be nicer to me, or I'll make you walk home in that dress."

"I don't think you could afford another nose bleed."

"My nose isn't… son of a bitch." Yoruichi wiped her lip off with a smile.

* * *

Pip 7


	8. Wine is an Ice Breaker

AN: There's new info on the sequel to Arranged Funeral that I promised a few of you on my Bio if anyone's interested. This story will not have one, but it will be finished before I start the other because I have ADD.

* * *

Chapter 8, Wine is an Ice Breaker

Yoruichi turned to Soi with a large grin tattooed on her features, not halting in their walk for a second. The younger girl just held her arms in a tight cross refusing to look at the numerous amounts of bags swinging from her companions hands. "Have fun?"

"Hardly." The siren stopped, oblivious to Soi until the large white bags had faded from her peripheral vision. "What?"

"You're always in a bad mood. Can't you just once act like you're happy to be around me?"

"That would give you the wrong impression."

"Then you aren't?"

"Yoruichi don't act stupid."

"Who's acting?" Soi rolled her eyes and headed back to the goddess pausing to look into her dark shades.

"I never once disliked being around you." Soi's hands slowly drifted up and wrapped her fingers around the temples of Yoruichi's aviators. "You know it's not true, what they say."

"They?" Glasses removed, Soi frowned at the contemplative look in her friend's eyes.

"You're not perfect. Sometimes I forget, but I really want this to work-" It took only a second for Soi to realize the warm pressure on her mouth before melting into the kiss. Their lips danced against one another, pulling, massaging, and ghosting against the soft flesh. She opened her eyes soon after and stared into a pure gold ring, Yoruichi's pupil decreasing from its dilated state.

"I do too." Out of the corner of her eye, the siren noticed something black and turned to catch the object but it disappeared in the crowd of shoppers. Not even sure it was anything, she withdrew her hands that had found their way to Soi's waist and bent down retrieving the forgotten bags. "So are we…?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a chance." Soi replaced Yoruichi's sunglasses, heading out the main entrance alongside her.

--

"Can we go out tonight?" Soi asked looking down at the head in her lap and continuing to run her fingers through the older woman's loose hair.

"This is a surprise."

"Just out for dinner."

"You have any place in mind?"

"No."

"Well I'm sure I could call some place up and get reservations for later." Yoruichi closed her eyes again, relaxing under Soi's affectionate gesture.

"Can Nanao tag along?"

"What?" The goddess sat up completely and turned to look Soi in the eyes. "Why?"

"I told Shunsui I would introduce them formally."

"Wait, Shunsui? The record guy Shunsui?"

"Yes."

"He's straight?"

"Yoruichi he's a womanizer…"

"No way, I thought he and Ukitake were… never mind. You think Nanao would go for him?"

"Honestly no, but she's done crazier things."

"Like?"

"The point is I really think it would be good for her."

"But if we bring them I can't have you all to myself."

"You already do."

"But it's our first real date." For emphasis, Yoruichi's lower lip jumped out.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Why are you so interested in hooking them up? They're completely opposite in every way."

"Like us?"

"How are we opposite?"

"You're loud and cheerful, you eat everything, sleep constantly, and you have a huge libido."

"Is that all?"

"You don't want me to continue."

"Fine do what you want." The younger girl smirked and leaned back into the couch as Yoruichi pouted and crossed her arms. "But you owe me." A pale hand rose catching the other woman's eye and she stared questioningly.

"Yoruichi give me your phone."

"What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to call Shunsui and invite him." Yoruichi reached into her jeans and pulled it out, replacing her head in Soi's lap.

"Why isn't he in here?"

"It's under U."

"You named him Ukitake's-"

"I thought they were a couple!"

"I'm not even going to ask." The phone rang a few times and Soi was greeted by a very relaxed deep voice. "Hey Shunsui, sorry to call on such short notice, but are you up for dinner tonight?" Yoruichi glanced up to watch Soi zone out, absorbed completely by the call. "We wanted to celebrate a little, could you stop by around 7:30? Great, thanks."

"I wish you paid as much attention to me as you did my phone."

"Don't start." Pulling out her cell and hitting the number 8, Soi waited for Nanao's simple greeting and ignored it. "Yoruichi's house 7:30. Wear something dressy." Then shut her phone as quickly as it had opened and Yoruichi started to close her eyes at the comfort from the younger girl's thighs. "Don't go back to sleep, you still need to call up the restaurant."

"Well if I mimicked your way of making reservations it would only take a second 'Shihouin, table for four, 8pm'."

"I don't really feel like talking to her right now."

"You still upset from this morning?"

"No."

"Then you're worried she'll find out?"

"I know eventually she'll find out, I just hope she hears it from me before Aizen." Both women sat in silence for a while, not wanting to think about anything but their close contact.

"You know we have a few hours before they get here."

"No."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Just make the reservations." Yoruichi grumbled to herself before grabbing the phone out of Soi's hand.

"And my libido isn't huge!"

--

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Nanao, you're early. How unexpected, Soi's getting changed."

"Where does she intend to take us?"

"Dinner date. Have a seat on the couch, there's something I wanna clear up before we go out. I don't think she's told you yet, so I won't break the news, but you and I have never been on the same page. And since me and Soi are going to be spending a lot more time together I thought we should just use this dinner as a way to get to know each other better. I want us to have a good relationship."

"She put you up to this?"

"Yes."

"Well you are a very crafty liar Shihouin. Maybe we will get along after all."

"I'm not lying though. I honestly want us to be on good terms."

"I suppose I could try for Soi, she seems to be in higher spirits due to your involvement."

"Thanks." Yoruichi got up and smoothed out her long purple dress after hearing a knock at the door. "Shunsui! You own a suit?"

"I use it on formal occasions. I must admit though I am excited to get to know Soi more, she seems like a very nice- Nanao?"

"Yoruichi what's he doing here?"

"Uh… well you see Soi kind of wanted Shunsui to come too I hope that's not a problem."

"It is. Why are we even going out in the first place?"

"Oh, we're celebrating my new single. Sorry I forgot to mention that."

"And what's his involvement in the matter?"

"Shunsui is my producer."

"So he works?"

"Well despite my appearance, yes," he chuckled slightly, "I'm not a bum."

"Well then, everyone's happy!" Yoruichi clapped her hands together smiling and guided Kyoraku to the couch next to Nanao. "Sit, sit, I'll check on Soi."

"Take your time, we're in no rush." Nanao glared at him as he spoke and Yoruichi left the room. "So, what are you interested in?"

--

"Soi, you ready yet?" The room had appeared empty save for her shadowy figure.

"I'm in the bathroom, could you come here a second?" Being the master bedroom, Yoruichi strolled over to the connecting bath and peered inside smiling lightly.

"You're wearing the dress from earlier?"

"Yeah, could you tell me if the back looks good? I think I'm tangled." The siren walked over and wrapped her arms around Soi's waist looking ahead into the mirror.

"It looks fine, but nothing compared to the person in it."

"Flattery is not your forte." Yoruichi dropped her head a little, just enough to plant light kisses along Soi's revealed shoulder and lower neck. "Dinner's going to be a nightmare."

"They both seem ok with the idea, how bad could it be? Besides, I have a feeling by the end of the night Nanao won't even remember what happened."

"You're planning on getting her drunk?"

"If there's one thing I know I'm good at, it's holding my alcohol. I want to have a little fun." They entered the living room and noticed an eerie aura coming from the two as they now sat farther apart from each other on the couch looking in opposite directions.

"You were saying?"

"It'll be fine, everyone ready?" Shunsui stood up and smiled at the couple.

"Soi, you look very lovely this evening."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself." He turned sheepishly towards the door, resting a hand behind his head and held it open for all three women as they made their way to the car.

--

"Good evening, my name's Shuhei and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" Yoruichi motioned for the young man to get closer and she pulled him slightly aside to whisper into his ear.

"We're going to need wine, so you think you could set us up with something really good, but not too expensive? I'm expecting a few bottles to leave this table." He nodded in agreement. "Oh and the woman sitting across from us, make sure her glass is full at all times." And she slipped a twenty into his pocket while the others were distracted looking through the menus.

"Yes." He turned to the rest of them. "I'll be back in a few moments."

"Yoruichi what did you tell him?" Said woman turned to Soi a bit startled and smiled calmly.

"Nothing special, I just thought a little wine would help lighten the mood." This brought a smile to Shunsui's face and he soon caught on to the devious woman's plans.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the waiter came back with a dark bottle, pouring the deep maroon liquid into each person's glass. "Are we ready to order?" Some simple appetizers were scribbled down on his pad and he left, leaving the group to their own agenda.

"Yoruichi how did you and Soi first meet?" Both women looked up at him a bit surprised as did Nanao, who soon found she had become quite curious. They then looked at each other and Soi nodded, allowing her elder to speak.

"Well I think we ran into each other outside one day, literally. I had already previously gotten to know Nanao, so later at a bar we met again and the rest is history."

"Oh, so Nanao, you knew Yoruichi before Soi? Was it business related?"

"Yes, I… handled photography. She had quickly become one of my most popular subjects." The Shihouin watched as Nanao's hand reached for the wine glass in front of her. Everything was going exactly as planned.

--

Everyone for the most part finished eating and was relaxing at the table except for Nanao, who had long ago had more than her fair share of alcohol, and was recently entertaining the group with another personal story about Soi, who had her hands in her palms and was blushing like a maniac. Yoruichi laughed lightly at Soi's right with her hand on the younger girl's thigh to comfort her. Across from them Shunsui was filling up his glass with another bottle, his cheeks a light pink color and turning to Nanao every now and then to smile.

At least during the dinner Yoruichi learned more about the two girl's relationship. Despite their attitudes appearing exactly the same, there was an obvious difference. Nanao was a fun drunk, which turned out to be quite enjoyable and helped her learn things about Soi that she normally would never have discovered. Things she would remember later as blackmail. But in all honesty, Nanao was a pain in the ass when not drinking. Yoruichi figured Soi was only mildly cranky due to lack of sex, or maybe something to do with past relationships, but she had desperately hoped on the first, which was something she could change.

Even Kyoraku got what he wanted. Or at least he seemed happy enough with Nanao leaning on him in between stories laughing, and he currently had his arm draped across the back of her chair. Yes, everyone seemed to be happy except Soi, who was the only person that really wanted to do the dinner date.

Time came to retreat back to their houses, Yoruichi paying, with protests from Shunsui, but as it turned out, he was too drunk to put up much of a fight which amused Nanao. So they leaned on each other into the parking lot, with Soi and Yoruichi walking a small distance behind them. Unfortunately they had already planned on Ise being too wasted to drop her off at home, so she would get Soi's room, and Soi would sleep in Yoruichi's room. One of them would be greatly surprised when the time came, as Yoruichi wasn't going to sleep on the couch, it was her bed after all.

The goddess, with a bit of alcohol in her as well, enjoyed how the evening had resulted. She even found herself brave enough to interlock hands with her date who strangely enough, accepted the gesture.

* * *

I don't like slow chapters, but now I have more room to entertain you guys, and I threw in some action there. Plus I know how to set up the next chapter, so as a treat expect that sometime next weekish…

PiP 8


	9. Headline News

AN: See, I can update fast, I just need a persuasive person to help kick my ass in line.

Still rated T or whatever.

* * *

Chapter 9, Headline News

Mornings were usually quiet in the Shihouin house because no one ever bothered to wake up before ten. Mornings were usually filled with the sound of ones own dreams, but that was usually. _Usually_, Nanao didn't sleep over, and _usually_ Nanao didn't have a hangover at seven in the morning _at_ the Shihouin house. Plus who would have guessed Yoruichi would be up at seven in the morning? Not Yoruichi, that's for sure.

So when a hung over Nanao did stumble into the kitchen at seven in the morning both women looked at each other for a few minutes to make sure there were no dangerous objects present, for certainly if there had been, one or both of them would be mortally wounded. It was already shaping up to be a great day.

Nanao decided to get the show on the road because grunts and mumbles would be impossible to decipher at this point. "You get rejected?"

"You lose a fight with your alcohol?"

"Tch. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because that damn couch is impossible to get comfortable on."

"Soi got mad you tried to sleep with her?"

"I didn't know she shot fucking laser beams out of her eyes. I mean we're going to sleep together eventually."

"Ew, it's too early to give me those mental images."

"You're welcome. Hey you want some Advil or something?"

"Sure. Frankly I'm surprised you didn't steal Urahara's bed."

"Have you tried waking him up? It's like trying to get an elephant to do back flips."

"You know in India they have…"

"Shut up." Nanao smiled through her splitting headache, unable to speak much more, but thanked Yoruichi when she came back with a glass of water, and her pill.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Yes, I remember I wanted to punch the nearest body repeatedly until something broke."

"It was Soi's idea."

"Way to throw her under a bus."

"Way to sound like a psychopath."

"I have my moments."

"So you really didn't like Shunsui at all? It looked like you two had fun."

"He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be, but no that's not what I'm mad about. I can't believe it was Soi's idea to get me drunk."

"Yeah I can't believe Soi either, some friend." Yoruichi looked down at her coffee, trying not to make eye contact with Nanao.

"I feel like shit, I'm never drinking again."

"Nanao, every time I've seen you with Soi you've been drunk."

"That's not… why is that?" The goddess finally looked up and shrugged getting bored of the conversation.

"I'm going to try and push Kisuke off the bed. Maybe when I wake up I'll look into laser proof body armor."

"Alright." On her way into the living room, a sharp knock rattled the front door and Yoruichi rolled her eyes, setting her coffee down on the end table.

In stepped a dark haired woman around the same height give or take a few inches with a huge grin and a very tight hug. "Kukaku, why are you touching me?"

"So you've finally settled down eh?"

"Settled what?"

"This and you didn't even bother to tell me." Yoruichi snatched the newspaper out of Kukaku's hand. Apparently someone had written an article about her in the Entertainment section.

"Another whack job thinks they know my life story?"

"Read the article."

"'Shihouin captures more than a record deal. Yesterday afternoon, the diva was seen lip locked with a young Asian woman in the middle of a local mall. Eye witness accounts on scene say the two had gone shopping for new outfits, and were later seen leaving in a black Lincoln…' What the hell? There's even a picture! Who wrote this garbage?"

"So it's not true?"

"I knew I saw something, shit."

"Then it is."

"Kukaku this is no time to be fooling around."

"What's wrong?"

"Now the media is going to be swarming me for the next few months! And Soi…"

"Calm down, you have nothing to worry about. It's not like she lives with you." The older woman chuckled lightly to herself, but stopped at Yoruichi's lack of amusement. "You're kidding me…"

"This is horrible."

"Just tell the newspaper it isn't true and they'll retract it."

"If I tell them, it'll only blow up because more people will read about it. I just have to hope no one else looks at the paper." Kukaku gave Yoruichi a skeptic expression and took the newspaper back and walked over to the nearest chair.

"Is she sleeping now?"

"I guess. When did you start reading that anyway?"

"Oh I didn't a friend told me."

"I can't believe he would do it so quickly."

"Who?"

"No one. Do you have other plans or did you come to bum around my house for the day?"

"Well Yamamoto didn't really have me doing anything today, so I thought I would drop in and maybe meet the girl. Imagine my surprise when I realize I have a better chance than I thought."

"Does Yamamoto know about it?"

"Oh yeah, he says congrats."

"For the love of…"

"Oh hey, do you work for Yoruichi?" The siren glanced over at the kitchen and froze. Nanao stood at the door griping her forehead and staring down this new woman who had just walked into the house.

"Like I would ever."

"Yoruichi, you've got two women living in the same house? I knew you were sly, but seriously, how do you spend time between the two of them?"

"I don't, I'm not. Nanao is Soi's friend."

"I've heard of mother hens, but this is ridiculous. Does she live here too?" Nanao just walked out of the living room and back down the hallway to the bathroom. Now was not the time to bitch at some random woman.

"No, look is there something specific you need? Otherwise I don't think you should be here."

"Why? I want to meet your new girl friend."

"She's not exactly a bucket of sunshine."

"Yeah, right. Knowing you she's probably a party animal who's great in bed, which explains why you're up so early. Long night?"

"You have no idea." A piercing scream echoed through the house as Yoruichi and Kukaku jumped up and sprinted down the hall pushing each other along the way before busting the door open to the young Shihouin's room. Inside Kisuke stood right before them, cowering as Soi hid behind the sheets throwing pillows and random objects at him. Yoruichi called out to her, but Soi ignored the woman and continued her mission. So this time she jumped in front of Urahara and held her hands out causing the younger girl to pause.

"Soi what the hell are you doing?" Said girl had a shoe in one hand and released the sheet in her other to point over at Kisuke who was now hiding behind Kukaku.

"That pervert tried to touch me!" No one moved or said anything, only stared as Soi looked down and noticed her sheet had dropped below her chest and she snapped it up, her whole body turning bright red. Kukaku rolled her eyes, reaching for Urahara's collar and dragging him out of the room. Yoruichi blinked at the slamming of her door and squeezed her nose, running into the bathroom to turn the sink on.

Soi stood wrapping the sheet around her and slowly followed Yoruichi. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Soi reached for some toilet paper, removing Yoruichi's hands and holding it up to her nose.

"Tilt your head back and apply pressure."

"Thanks." The younger girl smiled and Yoruichi peaked down, soon regretting it as her nose started back up again, the crimson fluid being quickly absorbed by the paper. "Soi I think you should get dressed."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just go change." The sheet clad woman exited the bathroom and Yoruichi was left staring at her mess. "What the hell is wrong with me? I've never had a nosebleed before yesterday and now that's two in 24 hours. It's her fault for sleeping naked anyway! In my bed no less… Stop bleeding!"

Kukaku looked up from the couch in the living room after hearing Yoruichi yell across the house. "That woman needs to calm down. It's not good for her voice."

"Try telling her that." Kisuke reached above his head and pushed forward on his striped hat, successfully covering his eyes.

"Why did you even walk in on Soi anyway?"

"I didn't know she was sleeping there! It's Yoruichi's room you know."

"Yeah, yeah, ya pervert."

"Honestly why does everyone call me that…"

"Morning Soi, come here lets chat." Soi looked around the living room curiously before submitting and sitting on the opposite side of the couch as this new woman. "The name's Kukaku, don't worry about me, I'm a friend of Yoruichi's."

"Oh, so then you know Aizen?"

"Aizen? No, should I?"

* * *

Poor Soi just stuck her foot in her mouth.

PiP 9


	10. Joy Ride

Chapter 10: Joy Ride

The young Fong paused for a brief second. Her eyes traveled from the tips of Kukaku's spiky mane to the bandages tangled between each strand, to the fierce bone structure carved in her person. Was this woman not involved in some type of gang? Perhaps it was a joke. It was at that second Yoruichi entered the room looking very calm. Her nose appeared slightly irritated, but overall it would have been hard to tell anything occurred.

"What do you mean you don't know who Aizen is?" The siren snapped to attention and launched her body across the room tipping Soi and the couch over in one leap. Kukaku just raised an eyebrow at the now missing women. "Yoruichi, get off me!"

"Shh! Soi what the hell were you thinking?" Yoruichi popped her head over the seats and smiled at Kukaku before leaning down to the pinned girl her beneath her. The older woman's breath tickled the shell of Soi's ear as she stared straight up at the ceiling. The sound came barely above a whisper but it was loud enough to send chills through the girl's spine. "Kukaku is Yamamoto's closest ally. If she found out I'm in touch with Aizen we'd both be dead now."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before I opened up my mouth?"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know you'd talk about him in front of her? Not everyone I know is connected to him."

"Well thanks for the warning!"

"Hey, you two gonna stay behind there all day or do I have to get an extinguisher?" Yoruichi helped Soi stand before righting the furniture and taking a seat next to her. "Now, someone tell me who this Aizen guy is." Yoruichi looked up from the carpet.

"He's -"

"He's my cousin." The younger woman finished the sentence and looked Kukaku straight in the eyes. "Since he introduced me to Yoruichi I thought you might know who he was, I shouldn't have assumed." Kukaku raised an eyebrow at the seriousness in her voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" The brunette across from them threw her arms behind her head and shut her eyelids in a nonchalant manner. Soi just looked strangely at her and nodded as if the other woman would see. "How far have you and Yoruichi gone?" An eyelid popped open to register Soi's face turning dark red and the other woman grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing! And I don't think that's an appropriate thing to ask."

"Oh come on, Yoruichi said you were strung a bit too tight, but this is ridiculous. How the hell did you two get together anyway?"

"That's a good question." They announced in unison before turning towards each other curiously.

--

The rest of the day, all three girls sat around the living room because they really had nothing to do, and to Yoruichi's displeasure, Kukaku wouldn't leave. So stories were told of embarrassing ways the Shihouin picked up dates and how curiously enough she had been rejected many times. This amused little Soi who up until that point had contemplated going out for a cigarette. All this excitement was wearing away at her nerves, and it had been a while since she last took a drag.

Her form stood straight and she excused herself heading to her room for the box before opening the main door. Cameras were shoved in her face left and right and the white rectangle fell to the floor with a tap as Yoruichi's head whirled around and she bounded to Soi, leaning her weight against the door to shut it.

"Vultures have already surrounded the house!" Yoruichi was slightly out of breath at the surprise and connected her eyebrows in frustration.

"They do work fast don't they?"

"What's going on?" The two older women turned to Soi and Kukaku reached for the discarded newspaper on the coffee table tossing it in her direction. Without even reading the article Soi blushed and let out an aggravated scream. "This is an invasion of privacy, they can't take pictures of us shopping, and doing things… like that, it's not right!"

"Irony much?" Soi glared at the standing woman and sighed, it was true after all.

"How long will they be out there?"

"Probably till they get a picture of us making out, or till they get an interview. Personally I'd go for the first option only because it's shorter."

"Well that's certainly not happening any time soon. Do they expect us to barricade ourselves here until we run out of food?"

"Well with the way Yoruichi eats, I'd say we have about a day left." Said woman rolled her eyes while her arms crossed at her chest.

"I don't see why you're so upset though Soi, we didn't have any plans for today anyway."

"Well the entire city now thinks I'm your mistress, I'm trapped in a house with Nanao, a pervert, you, and some crazy friend of yours, and I _was_ about to go out before I was mauled by strobe lights!"

"Look if you're really that interested in leaving we can go out the back and take my bike." Fong looked at her for a moment thinking that she did really want to get some fresh air, but going out with Yoruichi at a time like this was making a death wish. Then again how bad could it be?

"Alright, but only for a bit."

"Kukaku, we'll be back in a few hours, you're welcome to stay, not that you could probably leave anyway. I have my cell if you need anything." Soi nodded and followed Yoruichi down the hallway and around a corner into a large garage, which literally made her jaw drop. The floor space was probably 5 times the size of her apartment filled with expensive cars and fancy tech. The 6 car ports on the opposite wall were decorated with shiny metallic sliding panels operated on a hydraulics system to spread apart horizontally. The other woman grabbed two helmets off a table along the wall they entered and walked across the room, her shoes tapping on the smooth concrete, the sound echoing off the tall silver walls. "You coming?"

Soi ran the distance passing a few very recognizable cars: an Ashton Martin, a Lamborghini, a Mercedes, a Porsche, a Ferrari, and a Bugatti Veyron. "So you like cars?"

"You can never have enough fast cars, Soi, remember that."

"How do you have all the money for this stuff? You're a new singer; you can't possibly have made this much already."

"You underestimated the amount of money Aizen rakes in a week. Singing is just a cover up remember?"

"So which one are we taking?" Yoruichi turned around and tossed Soi the helmet, rolling her MTT Turbine out from behind the Bugatti. "Oh no, no way in hell are you getting me on that thing."

"Scared of a little bike?"

"Yoruichi… I hardly doubt you needed to buy a vehicle that travels at 227 mph."

"Why not?"

"That thing's incredibly unstable because of the inherent throttle and acceleration lag, not to mention the length. And where the heck did you find a road to drive this on? The autobahn is on the other side of the world." If she didn't catch herself, Yoruichi might have been caught drooling.

"Soi I didn't know you were such a car fanatic."

"I wouldn't say fanatic."

"Either way, I'm an excellent driver and I promise I won't do over eighty."

"Fifty."

"You might as well rinse off my dentures while you're at it, come on, please?"

"Fine, but I don't want to drive around for hours, let's stop somewhere." Soi threw the plastic protector.

"Yes! Hop on." Yoruichi slid the helmet over her head and gripped the handles as Soi got on behind her and strangled the older woman's midsection for dear life. Spinning the accelerator she glided slowly to a large tile on the floor and taped it with her foot, opening one of the car ports and rocketing out of the garage, down a side street, and onto a main road.

To Soi's displeasure they were weaving in and out of traffic at over ninety, taking risky turns and close calls. Her helmet dug into Yoruichi's back until at last they started decelerating in a small clearing at what appeared to be a heavily wooded area.

"Think you could have been any more reckless?"

"Probably, but I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Well I certainly didn't feel threatened."

"Relax, we're here, and you can let go now." She said with a chuckle as Soi blushed and immediately loosened her grip, dropping her hands slightly, unaware of their current position. Pulling back too quickly, her hands glided across the apex of Yoruichi's legs and the Shihouin flicked the accelerator sending them off the steep drop beyond the clearing. It felt like forever until the front tire hit the angle and bounced launching Soi off the bike and sending her rolling a few feet into a nearby tree while Yoruichi jumped trying to roll as well, but ended up sliding down the loose soil of the mountain feet first after the flipping vehicle.

Her bike hit a tree with a loud crack and she finally made it to the bottom of the drop, taking a few spins herself and coughing at the debris the crash kicked up. Her muscles were sore, and she could feel the scrapes and open wounds on her arms and torso, but she pushed up, to her knees before finally standing and ripping the helmet off. "Soi?" Her first thought had been of the girl and she looked up the drop at the trail her and the bike had made on the way down. It was too steep to try walking, so she looked around and her eyes caught a path of trees up to where she saw Soi fly off. Grabbing on for support, she jumped at each one, pulling herself up the trench, finally resting her back against one farther up the trail.

Looking around, she spotted Soi's helmet and jumped to the left sliding a bit to the nearest tree and noticed the girl wrapped around a thin shaft of bark just bellow her. She slid down to the roots; her feet propped against it for support, and looked beneath her calling out to the girl, but getting nothing in return. Knowing there was no way Soi could be carried up the rest of the way; she lifted the girl into her arms carefully, and glided down from bark to bark until flat land was achieved.

Upon closer inspection, Soi seemed to be slightly worse off than Yoruichi concerning cuts and bruises, but the most obvious, was the large one on her left temple, indicating she probably suffered a concussion and was only temporarily unconscious. A sigh of relief and she laid the younger girl out and reached into her pocket to pull out her cell. The device however had been crushed from the fall and the screen was a dark black, with cracks running all along the plastic. "Fuck, piece of shit!"

"Y-Yoruichi."

"Soi? Soi, are you ok?"

"Your nose is bleeding again, were you thinking of something bad?" Yoruichi felt the bridge of her nose and wiped off some of the blood. It was probably just bruised, but she smiled down at the younger girl, taking the joke as an indication she was alright.

"Thank goodness. That was a bad fall, we're lucky to be alive, you especially after hitting that tree."

"I'm sorry."

"No! I shouldn't have been so close to the edge… anyway it doesn't matter, you're safe, everything's alright."

"And your bike?" Yoruichi hadn't even seen the thing since she got up and just now looked, cringing slightly at the mangled wreck.

"It's a hell of a lot worse off than we are." Soi smiled as best she could, happy that they were fine, but suddenly all the adrenaline ran out and a sharp pain shot up from her chest and left ankle and she winced. "Is something broken?"

"No I…" Her face contorted as she grabbed at her lungs, gritting her teeth. "My ribs hurt, so does my ankle, but I don't think they're… broken."

"My phone was destroyed, our best bet is for me to climb out, but I can't leave you here like this."

"I brought my cell. It's in my right pocket, you can get it out." Yoruichi reached for it gently, so as not to unnecessarily hurt anything else and slid it out, celebrating that it had indeed survived. Speed dialing her house, she impatiently waited until a familiar voice picked up.

"_Yello?" _

"Kisuke! I need your help. Soi and I went out for a ride and we stopped at the park and-"

"_I don't understand why you're asking me for help, you know all about foreplay." _

"No. The motorcycle we were on drove off a steep hill on a side road I took, and we're down here at the bottom, Soi's hurt really badly and there's no way for us to get out."

"_Are you ok?"_ Concern was clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"_Alright, tell me where you are, I'll send someone right over."_

"Kisuke… I don't know where we are."

* * *

Lovely "Cliff" hanger I put in there. Haha that was a horrible pun, I KNOW. I just haven't had a good one in a while. And I've realized this story is extremely slow getting out to you guys and I'm not going to make any excuses, I just haven't felt like writing. Hopefully this change of pace from the boring everyday life of the two was nice. I didn't want to really jump into anything else too soon because as it is their relationship is still developing, and I don't want to make Aizen all crazy evil and stuff yet so I can drag out the story unfortunately for you guys lol.

No I don't plan on killing Soi or Yoruichi in this one, I don't think I could handle another mob with spears and portable guillotines or whatever the hell you people use now a days. But the twists keep on coming people, and as soon as you think you're safe to predict the next chapter YOU'RE WRONG! I'm just really that selfish : ).

Seriously though if you guys think it sucks tell me, there's no point in sticking to something that blows. Worst comes to worse I'll just change the chapter, that's all.

PiP 10


	11. Heart Attack

Chapter 11, Heart Attack

Soi winced every now and then as Yoruichi's frame bounced and hit her sore ribs. The two had been moving for about 10 minutes since the call for help and due to Soi's inability to walk the taller woman had to carry her. There wasn't much of a plan, the idea was if they at least kept moving west they'd run into someone who could help since heading up the hill was at this point impossible. A search team had been sent out along with helicopters to survey the surrounding area, but it was too large and densely populated with trees to spot them.

Yoruichi was getting slightly annoyed at the occasional hair that would fall into her eyes and looked up, blowing at it to push it aside. Unfortunately it was quite stubborn and she gave up with an exasperated sigh and paused. "Soi."

"Yes?"

"Let's switch positions."

"You know I can't walk."

"But I don't like being on the bottom." Soi lightly tapped Yoruichi on the shoulder and braced herself as they continued their trek westward.

Thirty minutes later, a small cabin stood out among the trunks of trees and they approached it cautiously, peaking inside the cloudy windows thick with dust. After a few kicks at it, Yoruichi thrust the door open and stepped back as a storm of particles were disturbed and slowly settled back to the floor. The older woman dusted off a chair and gently set Soi down in it, heading to the nearest window and blew, sneezing like crazy after inhaling the stuff.

"Chances are there's a stream nearby or some kind of civilization, people don't just build houses in the middle of nowhere right?"

Soi shrugged and took a second to gingerly lift her leg on the table in front of her and pulled back on her skinny black jeans. It was slightly bruised and she felt it carefully in areas and concluded it was just a bad sprain. Yoruichi noticed this and watched curiously as the girl then attempted to lift the bottom of her shirt, but winced as she couldn't get the fabric above her navel. She motioned for the taller girl to help and she headed over, pulling it up, just bellow Soi's chest and averted her eyes in guilt as she saw how injured Soi's body was.

The pale white flesh was coated with purples and blues, patches of greens and yellows and their eyes met anxiously, Soi nodding as dark fingers gingerly pressed down on the skin, noting where bones were and feeling for fractures. Yoruichi got up and headed to a small cabinet and looked inside, grumbling at the lack of provisions and scratched the back of her head, turning to Soi.

"I'm going to leave the phone here incase something happens, but I just want to look around, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She cursed, loudly, echoing across the forest obscenities and disgruntled screams. A few well placed punches snapped against the bark of the nearest tree as Yoruichi pulled at her hair. "Soi…" She almost killed her, almost. Her body racked with sobs and she leaned against the injured bark, careful not to use her now bloodied hands for support. "Fuck, you just had to head into the middle of nowhere." Ranting on, her ears perked up as she heard a metallic whirring and ran towards the sound, jumping over roots and rocks, slipping against the loose mulch into a large clearing and looked up waving and shouting as the helicopter dropped slowly in the middle.

Her body didn't move forward, she simply stared as paramedics in blue jumped out and headed towards her as the sound died down. "Are you injured?" Yoruichi stared into the mans eyes, finally nodding slightly but a wave of concern tore through her eyes and she turned around fiercely and started running, the men behind her had a hard time keeping up and shouted at her to slow down, but she wouldn't.

The door to the cabin flew open and her purple hair flew back as her lungs screamed for air. No words were exchanged as Yoruichi lifted Soi in her arms and pushed past the paramedics at the door and marched to the helicopter waiting as they pulled out a bed and wrapped fabric around Soi's torso. She jumped in behind the girl and reached out grabbing her hand as the aircraft lifted up and the loud sound pelted against the headphones protecting her ears.

A genuine smile spread across her lips as they flew over the canopy of trees and she couldn't look away from the girl before her until a dizzying feeling took over and Yoruichi shook her head before finally slipping away into unconsciousness.

--

Beeping echoed through a room until finally, yellow eyes met the inside of their hospital room. Yoruichi sat up yawning slightly and looked over to her right, panicking, her heart raced and the monitor jumped at the drastic change in speed sending a siren through the building as nurses rushed in and relaxed upon finally seeing the Shihouin awake.

"Where is she?" All but one nurse left, happy there was no emergency as the monitor declined to a normal rate.

"The young woman you came in with is right next door." The lady smiled and Yoruichi relaxed.

"Awake?"

"Yes, but she's- Please don't get up!" Yoruichi stood and started walking towards the door but was stopped by various wires and tubes in her arm. The nurse held her arms out, blocking her path and pushed her back. "Bed, now!"

"But I-"

"Need to rest, you're still bruised and some of your cuts could reopen." The Shihouin growled and sat on the edge of her bed with a pout. "What happened to you two?"

"Motorcycle accident."

"Well it was very lucky neither of you were too badly injured, some of our motorcycle patients… well it's not important. I should let you know, there's been a few visitors to see you. One man, with blonde hair and a silly hat was here, he just left, also a woman with spiky dark hair was here too, only for a few minutes though. Oh! And a tall handsome man with brown hair visited your friend next door."

"He what?"

"Yes, very nice gentleman, he brought flowers and everything." Yoruichi grabbed the nurse's arm and pulled her close to look her straight in the eyes.

"That man… if he comes back, don't let him near her. He's… an ex, she has a restraining order against him, and he's still infatuated with her, please. His mental stability is off; don't let his appearance deceive you."

"Oh dear, I'll notify the nurses. Until then you should go back to sleep, you must still be very tired from all that stress on your body."

"I just want to see her."

"Later, it's almost nightfall. You haven't eaten anything have you? Would you like me to get you something?"

"No I… actually, yes, anything would be great thanks." The nurse smiled and headed out of the room. Yoruichi stood and pulled her wires off, turning her head to look down the hallway, and sneaking out to Soi's room.

The door opened slowly and she grinned at Soi before turning the lights off and getting into the bed next to her. The younger girl turned slightly and rested her head against Yoruichi's chest and breathed in the girl's familiar scent, smiling.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They wouldn't let me get up to check on you." Yoruichi's right arm reached above her head and gently stroked the soft black locks on Soi's.

"Same."

"You snuck out?"

"Of course, I had to see how you were."

"You're going to get us in trouble."

"I'll take the blame, it's all worth it." They lay like that for a while before Yoruichi got sleepy again and drifted off with Soi in her arms. The young girl looked up at her friends face and gently tucked a purple strand behind her friend's ear, noticing as a Nurse opened the door and exhaled a breath of relief. A tray of food was set on a table at the foot of their bed and she left, closing the door gently behind them. Soi closed her eyes and followed Yoruichi into a deep sleep.

--

The Shihouin had the pleasure of waking up first that night, she looked to the clock across from their bed and stretched very catlike, careful not to wake the girl with her arms wrapped around her waist. The older woman returned her appendages back to their original position around Soi's shoulders when the girl beneath her spoke, "Yoruichi."

The soft sound sent her into a frenzy and she squirmed lightly to drive the feeling away but accidentally pushed up the leg entangled in Soi's and a soft moan escaped from the girl's lips.

A cloud of lust encroached on Yoruichi's pupils as she looked down at her sleeping friend. It's been far too long, her body reasoned, just do it. Soi was hers after all, and she had been patient, time to be rewarded.

Long dark arms touched the top of Soi's hospital gown and slowly unbuttoned the back. Her fingers tugged on the fabric revealing a smooth white shoulder and Yoruichi planted kisses along the skin towards her collarbone still removing the flowery garment. She shifted her weight and straddled Soi's hips using her hands to hold the girl's motionless wrists and continued to pull with her teeth, leaning up to massage Soi's lips with her own when she woke up. Their eyes locked for a second and Yoruichi paused before attacking the girl's neck.

"Yoruichi, what are you-" another moan, louder this time. It all seemed to be driving the girl on top further, telling her to make the other hers. "Stop." She was ignored and Soi struggled, her ribs burning, trying to free her arms, doing the only thing she could. Her head sprung forward and she bit Yoruichi, hard, right bellow her jaw and the Shihouin stopped, only to let out a gasp and relieve her place at Soi's neck, their lips colliding, forming another bruise. A fire set in their lungs, causing a demand, pleading for more air. Upon release Soi screamed, "Yoruichi." Said girl stopped and sat up, looking down and got off.

"Sorry… Soi I'm… sorry." Soi pulled on her robe, yanking it back over her shoulder and breathed deeply, glaring at her friend.

"Get out."

The taller woman left without a word and spent the rest of the night apologizing to her empty hospital room.

* * *

AN: I have this weird habit of seeing how other authors write and comparing it to my style, and I've noticed I'm really different. Not so much in content or things like that, but I have a lot of dialogue and hardly any lengthy description paragraphs at all. So there, I added a ton for experimentation. Tell me if you like it any better.

Right now the story is completely… idk what the hell I'm doing it's off track and crazy and… lame. So I have to get back into the plot and stop goofing off! (Side Note) Free plug for vanilla.barcode she has some great stories and I think is probably my biggest competition. So check her out.

Mm, this is good soup…

PiP 11


	12. Words of Wisdom

Chapter 12, Words of Wisdom

Soi was being unreasonable, that's all there was to it. Yoruichi had stopped when Soi asked and definitely didn't hurt her if those moans were anything to judge by. After all, apologizing five-hundred-million times was a bit extreme and still, the young girl would hardly speak to her since the previous night. If anything Soi should be the one saying sorry!

Yoruichi gave a small nod. "I'm not apologizing again." Soi stopped short and they collided. "Soi, I'm so sorry I didn't mean… damn."

"I want to go home."

"That's where we're going, as soon as Kisuke shows up with our ride."

"No, Yoruichi." Soi maneuvered her crutches so she could turn around and face the older woman. "My home, not yours."

"You can't."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"The whole reason you're with me is so Aizen doesn't-"

"I don't care. In order to avoid Aizen's grasp I've been forced to submit my freedom as an individual to you and to everyone. I have no secrets; I can't even go outside anymore... I'm tired of it. I just want to go home."

"What about us?"

"Since the first day I met you all you've been interested in about me is sex and last night you really proved it. I was in a hospital bed for Christ's sake Yoruichi, and even then you almost raped me. I'm really starting to wonder what this relationship's about, for all I know it could just be publicity. The paparazzi certainly had a field day at the mall."

"But that was Aizen too!"

"You're so interested in keeping me from him, but what better off am I with you? The only thing I've gotten out of this deal is loss of privacy, sexual abuse, and a near death incident. I don't think Aizen would have put me through as much."

Yoruichi paused, taking a second to look Soi in the eyes before letting out a much needed sigh. "You're wrong. I know things haven't exactly been very appealing due to recent events, but I want you to know I've been trying. Everything I've done was so that you don't get hurt and apparently even that I'm a failure at. I don't exactly like the way I have to live either, and money can't buy what I'm now realizing I need. It's you Soi. And it sounds cheesy and lame, but it's true. Maybe before I really got to know you it was all a game but I'm really interested in your safety, and I know going back home is only going to make things worse."

"Let me do this." Soi turned around and looked down at the concrete. There had been no one but them outside that morning as they waited for their ride, and sure enough a beeping was heard down the street as Urahara pulled up in his crazy hippie van.

"Hop in ladies, or hobble in Soi's case."

Yoruichi stared at her girlfriend a second and caved. "Kisuke, we're going to stop at Soi's old house before we head home."

"Oh? Did little Soi need something important?" Both girls sat in their respective seats and buckled up.

"Yeah," Yoruichi slammed her door shut, "She needs some space."

--

Kisuke waited out front as Soi swung down the hallway to her room with Yoruichi right behind her. Upon reaching the door, both women stood anxiously, waiting for the other to signal their separation. "I heard Aizen came to visit you in the hospital."

Soi didn't speak; she merely stared at the beat up knob, wishing Yoruichi would just make it easy and stop talking.

"I know you didn't make this decision on your own."

"Aizen had nothing to do with my decision and neither do you."

"I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it, if I see that guy come within fifty feet of this place or you-"

"What I don't understand is why you haven't just killed him already. He causes all these problems and you keep complaining about everything he's done to you and yet he's still alive. It makes me wonder why _you_ don't make your own decisions."

"It's not that simple."

"Isn't it?"

"You're asking me to take a man's life; it's not that easy Soi!"

"I'm not asking you to do anything. Bye, Yoruichi."

"What did he say to you?" Soi opened her door and slammed it shut. "Damn it, Soi, open this door!" When the door didn't move Yoruichi ran back to Urahara and demanded to see his phone, fumbling with it in frustration as she dialed. "Aizen!"

"_Yoruichi, I'd appreciate it if next time you tried not to shout directly into the speaker."_

"I'll do whatever the hell I please you bastard. What did you say to Soi yesterday?"

"_Oh, it seems she hasn't told you a thing, I can't say I'm surprised." _

"Told me what?"

"_I didn't show up yesterday for any other reason than I was invited by Miss. Fong." _

"Don't fucking lie to me, she would never."

"_Yoruichi you know as well as I do that I don't lie. She called me on a hospital phone and I agreed to her request and came over. It's as simple as that."_

"No. That's impossible, she… what did she tell you?"

"_It seems after all your trouble to keep her away from my influence she came of her own free will. I just helped her along a little. Don't be upset though, I promise I won't kill her, so long as she stays useful to me." _The call ended with Yoruichi being no better off than when she started. It seemed that in a matter of seconds everything she wanted in her life had completely collapsed.

"Kisuke, I need a lift uptown, I have some business with Yamamoto."

--

"Stay hidden until I call for you." The blonde nodded as Yoruichi stepped out and leaped to the nearest rung on the fire escape, climbing quickly as Kisuke's car disappeared around the corner of the brick building. At the top, her knuckles rapped a code onto the glass and it slid open, revealing a few thugs with large guns.

"Your business today Ms. Shihouin?"

"I need to speak with Yamamoto."

The main guard nodded to his subordinates and Yoruichi followed him out of the smaller room and down a long hallway to the end. The man stopped in front of a steel door and motioned for her to step inside.

The area was large, plain in color but decorated comfortably with paintings and small free-standing sculpture pieces. At the other end a dark chair sat idly as the man behind it stared out of a large glass window that overlooked the city. "Yoruichi, I was hoping you would stop by soon. What news have you brought me of our fine city?"

"Sir, there's something very important I need to discuss with you." She waited as he turned around using his cane for support, and dropped into the large chair at the desk.

"Continue."

"I need you to hear me out before you do anything rash. What I say could get me killed, but I really need you to help Soi so I'm willing to take the risk."

"Yoruichi, relax, I'm sure nothing you say could surprise me."

"I haven't been faithful to you. I work for another man."

"I know."

"You… know?" A long silence followed as Yoruichi remained perfectly still, listening as her body rocked with each new heartbeat, feeling that the sound echoed throughout the empty room.

"You'll find that you can learn a lot from a city by simply observing. I may not look like a man of great intelligence, but I do know a few things about how the world works. I knew from the moment I met you that there were other motives involved. Aizen is no threat to me, I have watched him since the moment he arrived in my city, and stood by as he slowly gained wealth and power."

"Then why didn't you stop him?"

"Yoruichi, it is not my job to solve all the problems in L.A. Aizen is showing us just how easy it is to take it down, and that's exactly what I wanted."

"But isn't that a bit extreme?"

"It is better to be in control of a dangerous situation, than to not be prepared for it."

"When are you planning on stopping this?"

"Aizen still hasn't begun yet, when the time comes and the government realizes it isn't prepared for such a threat I will intervene and put the matter to rest."

"In the meantime people will die."

"That is a risk I have to take. A few sacrifices must be made to ensure the survival of the city."

"Those are living beings, Yamamoto. They aren't just sheep you can send to the slaughter. How many other operations are you running underground that the government doesn't know of?"

"I believe you came here for help."

"I don't even know if I want it anymore, apparently you think people like Soi and I are just pawns. If that's the case I wouldn't expect you to even care. I'll save her myself."

"Did you ever wonder why I kept you here?"

"To keep track of his movements."

"Wrong, I was keeping track of you. You play an important role, Yoruichi, a role you won't find out about until you must become it. It will shatter your resolve and make you question everything you stand for, but it will define what you mean to this city."

"You couldn't just tell me straight forward?" Yoruichi turned and headed towards the steel door. "I always did hate your damn riddles."

--

"So what did Yamamoto say?"

"We're on our own Kisuke."

"You have a plan then?"

"We're going to wait."

"I can't believe you of all people just said that."

"Aizen's planning something big, and I think Soi's part of it. I don't know what it is, but apparently this city's going up in flames sometime soon, and I have to be there to stop it."

"Is it literally going up in flames or metaphorically, 'cause we're out of marshmallows and graham crackers."

* * *

**AN**: Personally I don't like marshmallows or really anything sweet.

Anyway, a few weeks ago I finished half of this chapter and I thought about publishing it, buttttt wanted to make it longer, then my computers motherboard fried and turned into charcoal, literally. So I was out of commission for like 2 weeks until I bought a new one…

At least this time I had an excuse!

PiP 12


	13. Shot Through the Heart

Chapter 13, Shot Through the Heart

The past week had been rough. Not only was she without Soi, but there was work that needed to be done, interviews, recording jobs, endorsements, photographs. What was worse, Yoruichi hadn't been the only one to notice that her skin was losing its shine. Her hair was frizzy and split most of the time. And her eyes had bags under them, it was nothing makeup couldn't cover, but all the same she felt like hell.

To make it worse Soi had changed her phone number and completely ignored visits to her apartment, sometimes Yoruichi couldn't even tell if the girl was home or not, but spent hours sitting outside the door anyway.

It was madness, she never understood how someone could like a girl this much, and it scared her because all relationships up until now had been completely sexual. Perhaps this one was becoming platonic… no it already was. She was sure of that.

And even on top of all that, she had to worry about Aizen and wonder why the hell Yamamoto was taking no action against the man if he was going to destroy the city. These thoughts plagued her mind when she tried to sleep, made her sick when she tried to eat. Urahara and her had been growing apart because he was always busy and never had time to talk to her, so she slowly started resenting that he had to work when she needed him most. Once she had even considered calling Nanao then laughed at herself before she could dial the last number.

Now she was walking all these miles to Soi's again, thinking one of her cars would be reckless especially if it gave the illusion she was purposely driving there. It was a slow… almost whimsical idea after all. If her feet had taken her there by accident somehow it would be less painful.

--

She was anxious actually. There had been some type of unspoken promise between the two as they parted, that no communication was to occur, but she couldn't handle that. It was eating her alive that the girl she love- no… was infatuated with was in some sinister partnership with _him_. Unacceptable! Her eyes had even glanced at the calendar in her room to check if April had snuck up on her. What a horrible joke that was.

"I don't care if you're working with him."

"Are you planning on loitering outside my apartment all day, Yoruichi?" The taller woman snapped to attention, not expecting Soi's door to respond.

"I didn't see you… there. I was going to knock eventually, just couldn't think of what I would actually say when you came out."

"Please leave." The older woman just ignored her and kept talking.

"It would be something along the lines of, 'we can work it out'."

"You're making this harder than it has to be, just go back home." Soi backed up and pushed on her door, successfully shutting it in the Siren's face, again.

"It's easier to talk to your door anyway. At least it can't turn me away." Yoruichi studied the chipping paint pattern as she talked noticing the door did in fact frown at her. Frustrated, she flipped her bangs back, running her fingers through the tangled mess and slid down, on her spine, to the foot of Soi's door. "Was any of it real?" She slammed her fist against the concrete floor and stared down a blade of grass opposite her. "Why?" She started screaming now, the door behind her shaking as if it would shatter into splinters.

A few minutes passed and it opened, Yoruichi fell backwards and stayed that way as she looked up into Soi's eyes. She couldn't help but notice how awkward it was to see a person's face upside down, and yet she still found Soi attractive. Even as their faces got excitingly close and Soi rested her hand on Yoruichi's cheek before pressing their lips together.

It said more than either could have asked for, 'I'm sorry'. Soi pulled back and stroked Yoruichi's hair slightly. "I know you're upset and angry with the choices I've made, but I'm doing this for a reason. I don't want you to get involved so just stay away from me." The goddess paused for a moment before standing up and dusted off her pants, tucking her hands into the tight pockets.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No…"

"Move back in with me."

"Weren't you just listening?" Soi stood up as well. "Stay away from me!"

"I refuse."

"You're too stubborn."

"You're the one who's lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying about anything."

"Don't stand here and tell me that as if it were perfectly natural."

"We almost died, _almost_, but still. How did it feel to have me motionless in those woods? To know that there was no help anywhere you turned, and that you were unable to do anything. It hurts, so just stop ok?" Yoruichi reached out and grabbed Soi's wrist, slightly bruising it.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Give up," Soi pulled her arm away, "I'm already gone." Yoruichi turned and walked down the hall, brushing her nest of hair slightly to the side in an attempt to fix something at least.

--

Her head was so overwhelmed trying to think about what to do. Images and thoughts raced about as words and patterns traveled to every dark plane in her mind capable of processing. If only someone would just tell her what to do!

Along the street she observed the rundown buildings where bricks had fallen or chipped apart, paint was old and turning brown. Windows were fogged or shattered and doors had scratches along the jam and knobs. From her angle, she could see miles away into the better neighborhoods where she lived, where her partners lived, Aizen, and… and…

"Shit."

--

She ran home, all the way without stopping, her lungs felt like they were filling with liquid and her legs gave out on her a few times along the way but she refused to take a break. The door almost broke down when she threw it open, marching to her room to retrieve the gun from her mattress and sliding it in the back of her pants.

Then she calmly walked out, pulling her shirt over the weapon and got on her new bike, purposely forgetting the helmet in her rush and drove out of the garage and down the busy street, swerving through traffic.

She reached the building and looked to the roof, choosing to enter through the main door and stepped inside, brushing past the few concerned onlookers. The elevator she rode hit the top floor, and her fingers reached behind her to caress the smooth metal grip in her waistband. His Guards were ignored and she reached her destination, locking the door behind her, and walked up to the man that caused her so much pain and aggravation, feeling stupid she didn't realize it before.

"I have to admit, it was a great plan from the start. Threw me off actually when Soi got involved, but that wasn't nearly enough was it, she was in it from the start." Yoruichi pulled her gun out and pointed it at the back of his chair walking forward cautiously. "Urahara's involved, Kukaku, Shunsui, the media, the cops… What I want to know: am I the only person in this whole city that isn't?" Her pointer finger twitched slightly against the trigger. "Enough stalling, turn around so I can kill you, Yamamoto." She took one more step forward and the chair swiveled around revealing nothing. He wasn't even there.

At the corner of the room she saw a camera, strategically placed to observer her entire person, which was just what it was doing. "You son of a bitch." She spoke to it. "When I find you, this city with bathe in your blood." Her gun slid on line with the lens and it shattered, meeting the dense bullet.

Purple hair whipped around behind her as she bolted for the door and grabbed the nearest man shoving the gun under his chin. "Where is he, tell me or ill make you a new mouth."

"W-we didn't even k-know he was m-missing." She released his collar and pushed him hard against the wall turning around to the rest of them.

"You're all useless." Her pocket started vibrating. Hands grasped the cell and flipped it open revealing Urahara's voice at once as she exited the building. "You want to tell me where you are so I can come there and wring your neck?"

"_Just relax a second, Yoruichi, no need to get upset."_

"We've been best friends for years, why the hell didn't you tell me."

"_It was for the best, you can't blame me for trying to keep you safe. All of us were already too deeply involved."_

"I had a right to know that I was being toyed with!"

"_No one was using you, Yoruichi."_

"Stop lying to me, even Soi… Did she mean any of it?"

"_She disobeyed orders completely, so we terminated her involvement…" _

"What orders?"

"_Yamamoto told her to kill you, that's why Aizen went to the hospital that day, to give her the new mission specifications."_

"She refused?"

"_Completely, and by the end of the month she'll disappear." _Yoruichi bit down on her tongue to stop any protest of Soi's death, trying not to let it affect her voice.

"What is he planning to do with the city?"

"_Something more massive than I can even begin to tell you."_

"Kisuke, tell me where he is."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that." _

"What do you mean you can't?"

"_We all want what's best for this city, and Yamamoto's going to provide it. I won't let them to kill you, just get out of L.A. Yoruichi. Don't get involved."_

"When I come after him, I can't guarantee you the same courtesy."

"_I expected nothing less from you." _A slow beeping sound alerted her to the end of the call and she closed the device, completely sure of what to do next.

--

The bike made her weightless, and when she drove slightly sporadic, made her feel reckless. There was too much organization and planning in her life, it was nice to find a balance. So despite having expensive cars and fancy rides the motorcycle was almost always her transportation of choice. Once or twice she thought it would have been stupid to continue owning one if she couldn't be careful and ride it like it was intended, but whatever, she really didn't care, until now.

Yoruichi headed down the highway at a normal speed. Maybe the eminent threat Urahara proposed gave her a reason to stay alive.

Her bike was dumped outside of where it all started, on the sidewalk, too lazy to pull out back and set it in an actual spot. Her legs actually quivered walking up the steps as she read the name on the door in law-office-grey type. Inside the walls were lined with photographs, none surprisingly of her.

"Ms. Shihouin, please go right in." Yoruichi turned to her right and read the name of the receptionist, 'Momo'. Aizen was expecting her no doubt.

--

"Finally you've discovered the truth."

"I have, so now what?"

Aizen leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers and resting his lips on them. "I'm sure you already know."

"You want me to kill him."

"Is there any other way?"

"Why didn't you just tell me this from the start?"

"It wasn't in my best interest up until now." He stood with his hands on the desk and looked down, eyes half open. "I'm moving back to Japan. I have enough money finally to live there comfortably, all this sneaking around is bad for my health."

"You can't. You have to stop him!"

"That's not my purpose, I've done all I was told and now I'm leaving."

"So you _were_ working with him."

"It wasn't my choice! He dragged me here like everyone else, and I've stood silently as he destroyed this city, taking all the blame as was my duty. If you want to change the fate of this place, do something about it, Yoruichi. Stop depending on other people to take care of things for you."

"I can't do everything on my own! I don't want to depend on anyone but no one's willing to help. Each person wants me to do it for their own selfish reason and I'm tired of everyone refusing to get their hands dirty. You're a fucking coward, after everything he did to you, to all of us you're just going to leave. Fucking Coward! You have no right to say anything about me when you yourself won't even stand up to him. Get out of my city, and don't come back." She slammed the door on her way out. It seemed that she was on her own after all.

* * *

**AN**: I'm like Mother Nature, showing up unexpectedly every month.

Anyway it looks like this story is finally rapping up, fortunately for some of you that are frustrated at how often I update. And because I'm anxious to get this over with as soon as possible, expect more frequent chapters (but don't count on them).

**Disclaimer**: This is free, I'm not getting paid, it's not perfect, it will never be perfect, so don't expect miracles from me, I just do this to entertain people.

PiP 13


	14. Take the Safety Off

Chapter 14, Take the Safety Off

There was no other option unfortunately, she was out of leads and desperate for anything, which was how she convinced herself to knock at this particular door. After waiting long enough for someone to come she knocked louder. "Are we going to have to do this the hard way, or are you going to open up?" After no response Yoruichi backed up a few spaces and ran forward leaping at the knob and striking right underneath it to break in.

"What the hell did you do to my door, are you crazy?" A messy woman ran down the stairs and glared at the intruder.

"I knocked."

"I was upstairs asleep!"

"Well, get a doorbell then."

"Yoruichi you're paying for that door."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, but first, we need to talk."

"No." Yoruichi just stepped on the door, ignoring the sound of crunching glass beneath her feet and examined the inside, brushing past its owner.

"Ok here's the deal, I'll let you in on a secret, but you have to agree to help me alright?" The other woman simply turned around and picked up her phone, dialing a three digit number. "You can't." Yoruichi grabbed the phone and threw it on the ground. "They're looking for me."

"Oh, and you're wanted too, that's lovely, how can I help?"

"Nanao, Soi's in danger. I mean really serious danger." The black haired woman scowled and walked over to the door pulling it up and leaning it against the frame.

"Want some coffee?"

--

"You are crazy."

"I don't care, just give me a name."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Don't you have connections? Can't you find out where he is?"

"No."

"What kind of photographer are you?"

"To be honest I like to keep my work and personal life far apart, and this isn't exactly working."

"Well do something!"

"Yeah, let me just pull some brilliant idea out of my ass and donate it to your helpless cause."

"Well you must have a ton of them up there because you act like a bitch all the time."

"Yes, that's a perfect way to get someone who dislikes you to help them."

"You aren't helping me!"

"Regardless. I think you should leave."

"Why do you think I'm here? You're my absolute last chance, you must know someone." Nanao sighed and released hold of her coffee mug.

"I'm already working on it."

"What now?"

"I'm not a photographer, I work for the L.A. undercover police, and I've been tracking Soi for a while now because of her connection to Yamamoto."

"What now?"

"Can you at least show some intelligence please? Yamamoto has been on our radar for over 15 years since he moved here from Japan under curious circumstances. His great wealth helped the transition go over smoothly and after all this time we've gathered little to no information. All his subordinates we've managed to capture either were killed or committed suicide while under questioning.

"Each member is required to have a capsule filled with poisonous liquid surgically placed in their tongue. It's rather hard, but by focusing a bite on the area, they can pop it and instantly kill themselves. We've found no way to remove it without bursting on its own."

"Every member?"

"Yes, even Soi has one, that's why I was so desperate to keep you apart. Any dangerous pressure on her tongue could kill her."

"Think this would have been great to mention in the first place? Maybe a, 'hey Yoruichi, by the way, if you shove your tongue down her throat she'll die'."

"It's obviously not that sensitive, but oral sex would definitely do it."

"Yes, because that's _so_ different."

"Tch."

"Well me where he is already so we can kick his ass."

"We're still looking for him. If we knew where he is, he'd already be dead trust me. We have one of the best assassination teams in the entire country, the only reason he's escaped us is his many sacrificial cronies that blow themselves up on my men."

"How come I've never heard of anything like that on the news?"

"The media knows, they've all been threatened into silence."

"So we can't do anything?"

"There is one way…"

--

"Yoruichi let go of me!"

"Sorry Soi, doctors orders, you've come down with a case of bullshit and I hear it's quite dangerous if not treated immediately." Yoruichi exited Soi's apartment after slinging the girl over her shoulder and nodding to the doorman as she threw the girl into the back of a black van.

"This is ridiculous, where are you taking me."

"You know they said bondage would have been a good way to keep you calm, but I thought it would have the opposite effect." Soi's face turned bright red and she looked away from the siren and glared at the metal around her. "You're going to use me to get to Yamamoto, Nanao's on our side; she'll help with the rest once we find where he's hiding."

"Damn it I told you not to do this, now we're both going to be killed, you stubborn…"

"Stubborn…?"

"I refuse."

"You don't have a choice, this is important to me, and you're not going to ruin it." Soi kept quiet and Yoruichi took this time to stare intently at her lips. Without warning she grabbed the back of Soi's neck and shoved her tongue in the girl's mouth, pulling back breathless and satisfied. "So it's true you have a capsule, can't believe I missed it before."

"You… know?"

"Yeah, that's what I was looking for."

"Liar, you just did it because you had the excuse."

"That too." The goddess winked and pushed her back against the van grinning devilishly to herself as the vehicle sped on.

--

Stepping out Soi showed no indication of surprise, completely opposite of Yoruichi who almost had a heart attack. The inside of this organization was under the worst part of town and looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Everything was eerie white and beeped.

Nanao marched forward with a translucent folder in her hand and held it out for Yoruichi to take. "This is all the information we've managed to gather on Yamamoto thus far." The older woman opened it and inside was a picture of said man and a name, along with some various random facts.

"This is… everything?"

"I told you, he's a hard man to track down, even that picture was pure luck, but not for the agent who died shortly after."

"Perfect."

"Soi, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

"Not really."

"None…?"

"Nanao, I am among the walking dead. It has been pre determined that in a short amount of time I am to commit suicide or be murdered and fulfill my duties as directed by Yamamoto. In no way will I to reveal any information as to his whereabouts or any information of anyone else in connection with the order. Upon torture I will take death, upon force, I will perform the same result, upon-"

"Soi shut the hell up, we both know you aren't doing anything like that, and if I have to I'll cut your damn tongue off, so just listen to what Nanao has to say and then you're going to do it."

"Yoruichi, you're a bitch."

"Welcome to the truth babe, I can't wait to get married." Soi scoffed and turned away from the two women around her. "Nanao tell us what to do."

"It's fairly simple, from what Yoruichi has already told me I'm assuming you still have contact with Yamamoto, correct Soi?" There was no response. "Exactly, so you notify him and tell him you're bringing Yoruichi. When he bites we'll swarm the place and take him out."

"That's it?" Yoruichi looked shocked.

"What do you mean that's it? This plan was well thought out and highly organized! We spent hours to even get there." Yoruichi and Nanao got so close their faces were almost touching.

"Yeah well I could have come up with that myself. Heck a brain-dead photographer could have… oh that's right."

"What did you call me?" Soi sighed and turned around, quite possibly she was the only sane person in the facility, and even she was contemplating chewing on her tongue.

"Will you two grow up and act like adults for a second. I swear you fight like children."

"But Soi, she started it."

"Yoruichi you called her brain-dead."

"Well if the shoe fits." The siren looked off to the side crossing her arms.

"Hey!"

"Quiet! Nanao, I'm not going to contact Yamamoto."

"Soi, you will do this."

"Or what? You going to kill me?"

"No, but I will kill Yoruichi." Nanao grabbed Yoruichi's arm and twisted it around the older woman's back shoving a gun at the base of her jaw.

"You wouldn't." Soi's eyes closed dangerously as she watched.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!"

"Shut up, Yoruichi and get out your phone." With her free arm the tan-skinned woman retrieved her cell and held it behind her. "Give it to Soi."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Dial Urahara and tell him, now."

"You're not going to kill her." Nanao pulled the gun from under Yoruichi's chin and fired, striking her in the chest as blood instantly shot out and splashed Soi under the eye. "Yoruichi!" Said woman sank to her knees, gasping for air and clawing at the damp fabric.

"The next shot kills her. Now, dial the number." The raven haired woman growled and did as she was told.

"I have her." She spoke into the phone looking Nanao in the eyes patiently. "I understand, she'll be there _alive_." The cell shut and she clenched it tightly before dropping to the floor and flipping Yoruichi over.

Nanao raised her left hand and motioned for someone to come towards them. "What did he say?"

The worker spoke softly, looking slightly intimidated by what he had just witnessed. "Urahara stated that they would meet in area 47, that she would obviously come without assistance, and if anyone was found following they would be taken out immediately with no questions asked."

"Thank you." The man left. "I appreciate your cooperation," she directed these words at Soi. "Yoruichi you can get up now." And the woman did, brushing off her stained hands.

"I don't…" Soi stammered.

"Sorry, but it was all a plan from the start. She's wearing a blood pouch, and I didn't shoot her." Nanao held up the gun and pulled the trigger showing a quick piece of metal dart out and go back in as Yoruichi reached into her shirt and ripped the tan bag off her chest dropping it onto the floor. Soi remained still until finally she let out a quiet chuckle.

"You're… laughing? Nanao, quick, call a doctor!"

"Yoruichi, you're a horrible actor."

"What, I was incredible." The younger woman continued to smile even after.

"Sure you were."

"Convinced you didn't I?"

"You're just lucky I let my feelings take over."

"What feelings." Soi walked over and swiped Nanao's gun away from her and pulled the trigger on Yoruichi's thigh. "Son of a bitch, the hell did you do that for?"

"Can we please get on with this?"

"Right this way."

--

"Over all your safety is not of great importance to us, but regardless you will both be hiding vests that cover your torso to prevent bullets from hitting any vital organs. We aren't supplying you with any weapons- you will enter the building without them. If you get in the way, we will not hesitate to shoot you. If you survive you will not mention what happened to anyone, are we clear so far?"

"You might as well just shoot us once we get there."

"Would you prefer that?"

"No…"

"Then shut up and let me finish." Yoruichi obeyed and waited for Nanao to continue. "Ok I'm finished."

"Then what-"

"We won't be following you for our own safety," The goddess threw her hands up in the air and sat back, pouting as Nanao did finish, "instead, you both have tracking devices in the soles of your shoes, once you reach the location we'll surround the building with snipers and garrison a swat team around the perimeter. When the alarm on your shoe beeps stay away from all windows or you will be killed."

"Done now?"

"… Yes."

"What happens to us after all this?"

"We will change your name, your faces, and move you to a new location where you will be paid money by the government each year to support yourselves."

"And what happens if this plan doesn't work the way you want?"

"Are you expecting to deviate from the plan?"

"Depends."

"For your safety I would recommend against it."

"For my safety? You just spent the last 10 minutes telling us that we're probably going to die and you will be the ones to do it!"

"Your point?" Soi glanced over at Yoruichi, the two making eye contact before Soi jumped up and slammed Nanao under the chin, ramming her elbow into the older woman's neck successfully knocking the breath out of her. Yoruichi opened her mouth and ducked as a foot swung round and knocked out both armed men on either side of her. The truck skidded to a stop, the driver and passenger up front getting out and running to the back, throwing open the door as Soi jumped out and kicked one man in the face, crouching down and spinning her other leg, connecting with the other's ankles and he fell forward, her fist coming up and hitting him square in the gut. He collapsed on the floor and the girl looked back into the van to see Yoruichi peak out from underneath her hands.

"Jesus Christ, think next time you could warn me?"

"You're alright aren't you? Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Take off your shoes." Yoruichi did as she was told and Soi threw them into the van along with her own and ran off down the street with the other woman close behind.

* * *

AN: Can you say ACTION and SUSPENCE!?

I mean yeah, probably, but look! An early update, I'm so good to you guys. (Ignore the fact that not much happened)

PiP 14


	15. This is How it Begins

Chapter 15, This is How it Begins

"Soi, slow down will you?"

"We don't have time." Yoruichi reached forward and grasped Soi's wrist, successfully stopping her.

"We have enough time, tell me where we're going." The photographer looked up and sighed.

"That wasn't an address Urahara gave me on the phone, it's the code to a locker."

"What's in the locker?"

"We're about to find out." Soi looked down at her wrist which was still being held and Yoruichi released her.

They took off on foot again and headed off the main road down an alley, behind some large dumpsters and entered a hidden door. Inside the door a large yellow light illuminated two rows of deep green lockers on either side of the wall in a closet sized space. Soi located locker 47 and flipped the numbers on the dial: one, eighteen, fifty-one. It clicked and Yoruichi watched anxiously as Soi opened it.

"Empty?" The Siren questioned. Soi ignored her and pushed on the back of the locker, the metal panel popped out of place and she reached behind it. A few handfuls back and forth revealed a gun, a wad of cash, two passports, a slip of paper, and an old cell phone. She handed the passports to Yoruichi and the older woman looked through them as Soi unfolded the note. "Soi, these passports are for us, and there's a plane ticket in each of them for… Japan."

" 'It's up to you, make the right decision.' " Soi flipped the note over and read the address.

"Is that all it says?"

"Yes."

"What decision?"

"Yoruichi, Urahara's giving us an opportunity to escape. We can disappear completely."

"No."

"No? Are you joking? This is the best option we have right now! If we don't take it Nanao will catch up to us, and if she doesn't Yamamoto will. Staying here only means death."

"It's too late to turn back now!"

"You would have us run into a heavily guarded facility with one gun and a handful of shots? You're crazy, we're not going. We'll catch a cab to the airport."

"You've got connections, isn't there someone you can call? Anyone?" Soi remained still a second, seriously considering how they could ever possibly pull this off.

"No, but you can." The younger woman handed her the phone. "Make the call."

"Who on earth do I know?"

"Kukaku."

"She's Yamamoto's closest ally. She's in this with him! I can't just call her and say 'Hey, Soi and I were planning on blowing up Yam's base. You want to bring a couple of people to help?' "

"Call her; she's tried to take him out more times than you can count."

"What the hell, why would she do that? And how did you find out?"

"She embezzles hundreds of thousands a year and our time apart gave me the space to do some research of my own."

"If you know it can't be that much of a secret."

"Yamamoto knows."

--

"Yoruichi you are the craziest mother fucker I've ever know, but hell if I don't love it. Alright, you have a plan?"

"Uh, no."

"No? Soi, tell me we aren't going in with no clue as to who's in there, or what's in there." Soi just stared into Kukaku's eyes, still quite pissed to be in this situation. If it were up to her, they'd be halfway across the Pacific Ocean by now relaxing in first class with alcohol… a lot of alcohol, because god knows she needs it.

"Kukaku, what's in the van?"

"Just a few toys I've acquired over the years come here, Yoruichi, check out my babies."

"This isn't a van it's a storage center for the entire American Army!"

"We'll maybe not the entire, but I do have connections with the secretary of defense, and I help design some of the-"

"That's nice, tell me what this one does."

"No don't touch that one!" Kukaku slapped the weapon out of her hand.

Soi's curiosity finally got the better of her. "Kukaku, where's the rest of your team?"

"My team?"

"Surely you don't mean to send just the three of us in there alone?"

"Now that you mention it that does sound very careless of me."

"I'm leaving, good luck." Yoruichi grabbed the collar of Soi's shirt and pulled her into her arms. "Let go Yoruichi, there's no way I'm walking into my own funeral."

"Soi, you and Kukaku are the most well trained fighters under Yamamoto right? And I've used a gun before. We should be fine!"

"You've used a gun? That's even worse. Yoruichi could you even shoot a tree if you were standing in front of it?"

"Yes I could, and I'm not a bad shot, I just… haven't finished my training. I've been busy with my music career."

"Where is that capsule?" Soi wiggled her tongue around her mouth trying to get at the small lump that would save her from this nonsense.

"Don't mess around, that isn't funny."

"Who's messing around? Why did they put this stupid thing so far back?"

"Kukaku, do you have faith in us?"

"Soi and I, yes. You I'm not so sure about, but I do have bullet vests."

"There see!"

"Yoruichi we're trained to aim for the head, and we rarely ever miss."

"Soi stop being so negative, you wouldn't worry if your head wasn't so damn big."

"Oh my head? Yes, because surely the circumference of mine relative to your oblong-"

"Oh sure, bring out your large vocabulary to throw me off, guess what? I got a great score on my last IQ test."

"Guys."

"Really? You do know what the minus in front means right?"

"No why don't you tell me, because obviously you've seen it before!"

"Guys!"

"Yeah I took a look at the marginal profits from your current record sales."

"Wow, you're a bitch."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kukaku fired into the ground. Yoruichi jumped at Soi, but the younger girl refused to catch and she ended up on the floor in quite a bit of pain. "Good, now let's get this party started."

--

Yamamoto's address had turned out to be rather hard to find, which thinking back on it makes a lot of sense. Yoruichi was just tired of wandering around the ghetto and missed her shoes, because these rocks weren't doing it for her.

"Why aren't we in the van?"

"It looks too suspicious."

"Kukaku, we're walking down the street with weapons, I think we would look less so in a van!"

"Do I have to shoot you in the foot?"

"Go ahead, I can't feel them anyway."

"We're here." Soi piped up, looking to the top of a very old three story building. They traveled silently to the very back and Kukaku pressed up against the wall with Soi and Yoruichi behind her. Her hand held straight in the air, she raised three fingers, and dropped them one by one until her fist clenched and she kicked the door open, gun aimed, ready to fire. They stormed the bottom floor, but met no opposition.

Inside rotting desks were overturned, blank papers were scattered across the floor, and old monitors lay on their side, cracked and collecting dust. The air was full of disturbed particles that slowly started to setback down as the three carefully moved about, clearing the room.

"There's no one here."

"Don't speak so soon, Yoruichi, it could possibly be a trap."

"Kukaku, it's been condemned forever."

"It certainly looks that way doesn't it?"

"This is bull, what if he isn't here anyway?"

"Then we go home and pack up. You and Soi get to Japan and start over, split up, whatever." Yoruichi exited the room; gun pointed towards the floor as she carelessly went up the first set of stairs, Soi and Kukaku running after her. "Stop! You're going to get killed."

The second floor was just as empty as the first- the only sign of life was a glow at the end of the hallway. Kukaku grabbed the Siren's shoulder and looked at her hard. They nodded at each other, guns at eye level and snuck towards the light as Soi brought up the rear checking each other door as they walked past.

A foot away, they saw the door was open an inch, and peered through noticing a lone figure at the back sitting eerily motionless, dead as the room. Yoruichi pushed the door open, slowly watching for any other figure, just one, against the opposite wall, in familiar attire. The goddess rushed over to the slouching figure and checked for a pulse, not finding one, she pulled the body into her arms and fought back the strong itch from her eyes. She was crying, and it burned, a pain she had felt many times before, but never wished to have again exploded in her heart as she pushed back blonde bangs, and ran her hand along a scruffy chin. "Kisuke…"

Kukaku stood next to them as Soi finally entered the room, her gaze flickering from the three to the figure still in the chair. Urahara's eyes were half open and clouded- the constant emotion that would so easily flow through them had faded, and his robes were dyed dark red from the large amount of blood that had seeped from his gun wounds.

"Yoruichi." a voice said from the opposite side. All three of them turned and looked on in shock as the chair moved and the dark mass rose from its position and hobbled towards them.

"Don't move any further or I'll blow your fucking brains out." Yoruichi turned back to the body in her arms and set it gently back down, storming over to the voice. Her hand wound back and momentum carried it forward, but she stopped at the last minute, the light form the corner of the room illuminated his face and she saw deep purple circles under his eyes, a tear stained face and many scars. "You… You did this to him! It's all your fault he's dead, and Kisuke… Kisuke isn't ever going to laugh again, he'll never smile… never tell another joke. Tell me right now! You better tell me why I shouldn't shove this gun into your mouth and pull the trigger."

"Go ahead."

"Wha- what? You…"

"Yoruichi I have lived for a very long time. I have watched people I know pass on, and even sent some to their deaths, I have seen things no one should see, and I have done things which can never be forgiven. There is nothing left for me but the deepest levels of hell and killing me now will only speed up the inevitable, but I must tell you the truth, quickly."

He lifted a frail white hand off his abdomen, and droplets of blood splattered against the wood floor, being hungrily absorbed by the cracking planks. "Japan is run by an underground network of hard criminals, leaded by a man known as the King, he controls the city from behind the scenes, and even the leader of Japan must take orders from him. A long time ago his daughters were kidnapped by an opposing gang and in the process he was seriously injured and to this day remains bed ridden. Yoruichi, this King is your father, and he's still looking for you."

"If he is my father why should I worry about him finding me?"

"It is not him you need to worry about. Your father's health has taken a turn for the worse, and it is a known fact that there are others who want to take over his position as King, which they cannot do if his remaining heir is still alive."

"Then my sister is…?"

"Yes, she died a few years ago."

"Is that why you try to kill me?"

"Yes, you are not capable of running an entire country alone, and although I am far too old to consider filling the title, there are others who I trust would help bring Japan to its former glory."

"Why is Kisuke dead?"

"In order to eliminate competition, an opposing gang arrived here just before you and… well they certainly did their job."

"Yamamoto you may think you've tried to do the best for Japan, but through all your years trying to protect everyone you've sacrificed another country in its place. Our friend's are dead, young lives are gone that will never come back, and people have suffered because of it.

"And you think that being killed is the worst way to continue existence, but it's only the easy way out. I'm not going to end it here. I'll let you suffer in the hell you've created for yourself; I'll leave you here all alone to bleed out your sins, and if you are deemed worthy someone will come save you." Yoruichi turned around and walked towards Urahara's lifeless figure picking it up, and heading towards the exit.

"Yoruichi…" Soi called out.

"What?"

"They're still looking for you; it's not safe to stay here."

"If they want to find me I'll be in Japan, visiting my father."

* * *

In all honesty I hated this chapter and finished it a month ago, and then I thought if I ever got back to it I'd rewrite the chapter. The only thing rereading it did for me was made me realize there's no way in hell this story is close to over… There's a whole new aspect of Yoruichi and Soi's lives that can't be ignored plus the lack of action between them. I hate to say it but there won't be another part to this story so I'm going to end it in a few more chapters, hopefully you get your YoruSoi fix there.

I just really owe everyone who read this an apology. I'm sorry for dragging it out, and then not updating, but my life did get really busy… that's no excuse I'm a bitch, I got it. Hopefully the next chapter really makes up for it.

PiP 15


	16. Show Me How You Really Feel

Chapter 16, Show Me How You Really Feel

Yoruichi's house had been eerily silent the past few days. Not a word was spoken by its single inhabitant and the house itself had come to life making sounds of its own, creaking and banging as the wind blew and bellowed within its rafters. Boxes were piled high, brown, taped shut, stacked to the ceiling. Not even the television had been turned on since she returned.

Right after the funeral she worked all day, and all through the night to collect anything she needed and put them in those boxes, she didn't even sleep, and it was evident on her face. The paper she received every morning collected in mountains at her front step, reminding her that he was gone, and there would be nothing but stories about it everywhere. The media was like that, quick to provide, and quick to take away, everything you held personal.

In a few days she was going to Japan like she said. Until then it was only a matter of time till they came for her. They knew where she lived, and if not soon they were sure to be on her doorstep knocking as silently as possible to notify her that they had arrived.

She got off of the couch and stumbled into the nearest bathroom to take a shower, washing away all the salt that had accumulated on her face, and scrubbing away at the blood she no longer had, but still felt searing into her flesh. His blood, she felt so dirty having it there, she owed him more than that, and would still have reoccurring dreams of his limp body hanging in her arms, which is why she tried to sleep as little as possible, and why her eyes were baggy and swollen.

This morning she planned on going over to Soi's, so she had to look at least somewhat respectable, she owed the girl that much. So she got dressed slowly, barely feeling the clothes on her skin and headed out to the garage, getting in any car that she walked into and obeyed the speed limit to her destination.

--

Her knock was average and had no rhythm, and then the door suddenly opened and wordlessly she was invited inside, where she sat on the couch before her.

"How… how are you, Yoruichi?" Soi sat besides her looking up at this person she'd become so close to in such a short time.

"Good." It was barely a whisper.

"You're leaving soon aren't you? For Japan."

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can-"

"Soi." Yoruichi leaned over and glided her hand across the girls jaw, cupping it in her hand. "I appreciate everything you've done so far."

"But I haven't-"

"I want you to come… with me."

"To Japan?" Soi looked into this withered siren's eyes and found nothing but a dull shade of yellow. "I can't I… yes, ok, but at the moment you look to be in no condition for meeting your father. You barely got out of the house it looks like since the funeral."

"I haven't."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I did sometimes, but it wouldn't stay down." She attempted a smile.

"If I make you something right now, will you try and eat it?" The older girl nodded. "Good, then just relax."

--

After the meal Yoruichi seemed less lethargic, her body rewarding her with some much needed energy, and being around Soi also raised her spirits somewhat, the young woman always made her that way.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Uh, is there anything else I can do?"

"Would it be too much trouble to spend the night here? I'll stay on the couch."

"That's fine." An awkward silence sat in the room with them, daring either to say a word. And they didn't for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company until Yoruichi shot the silence.

"I've missed you." But Soi didn't respond, somehow she could feel the emotion much more than the words had entered her mind. She knew. "I'm also sorry for the trouble I've caused, it seems I've turned more than one world upside down in my medaling, if I had never met you then it seems you would be fine."

"No I'm glad."

"You're glad?"

"To have met you, yes. Yoruichi I know things have been less than perfect, but it's helped me understand you, closer than any relationship could bring two people. We've been through a lot and although most of the situations were bad I know who you are, and that's alright with me. I can't say I'm ready to take this any further than it is now, in the future, or ever, but I'd like to remain friends with you. I feel like that's the best I can do for now."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." Yoruichi sat for a minute pondering this, and concluded that as long as Soi was with her that would be just fine. She extended an arm and Soi scooted over, resting her back against Yoruichi's side as the older woman wrapped an arm around Soi's chest, and placed her chin atop Soi's head. And once again they were just content with how things were, no more, no less.

--

In the morning, despite Soi's unforgiving couch, Yoruichi was in a much better mood. She had slept for the first time in… she didn't remember, but it was a while. And that morning had seemed like the perfect time to try and restart their relationship.

Perhaps last night when she wasn't in the best mental state she had accepted just being friends with the younger girl, but oh no, this was more than that. It was about her pride. Now every trick she had acquired through her vast years of flirting was going into this one moment.

"Morning, Yoruichi."

"Hi."

"Can I make you some coffee?"

"Yes." Damn, this was going to be a little harder than she planned. She mentally gave herself a pep talk and strolled over to where Soi was preparing the machine, gliding her arms around the younger's waist and inhaling the-.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh… no it just looked like you were about to… fall over so I was stabilizing… you." And she withdrew her hands, aware just how stupid that lie really was.

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly fine." Rejected.

"Right." The singer walked over to the breakfast table and sat down looking rather dejected.

"I thought maybe today we could talk about Urahara." Yoruichi physically flinched at the mention of his name. "I know you probably haven't told anyone how you're feeling and I think it would be better if you let some of it out."

She looked down at the table before her and sighed, maybe the girl was right, it couldn't hurt to try. "I'm not happy."

"And?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Yoruichi your childhood friend just died. Surely you feel more than that."

"Of course I feel it- I just don't have the words to say it. I never imagined something like this would happen, at least not so soon. We had dreams of growing old together and nothing we ever said is going to come true now. I just… I still don't think I'll ever get over what's happened."

"You shouldn't."

"Well I can't walk around the rest of my life being sad over his death."

"You don't half to."

"Would it be possible to give me better advice?"

"Nope." Yoruichi looked over at Soi and glared, this was absolutely ridiculous. "You've lost before, and you've gotten over it, so just do what you did for them."

"I wasn't old enough to-"

"Your sister."

"That was different, I had never given up hope since the day she disappeared, but slowly I got used to the idea of never having her around and now that she's gone, I do much other than hear myself say 'I told you so'."

"Yoruichi, I really wish I had a way to console you, but I've never lost like this. What would make you feel better?"

"Kiss me."

"Well that's not going to happen, so try again."

"Well why shouldn't it?"

"I thought we agreed on just being friends."

"That's not good enough."

"Soi friend's don't love each other the way I love you. I can't stand here and be all jokes and smiles and pretend I have the ability to stop myself from imagining you with me. And nothing you say can stop this thing I feel in my chest whenever I'm around you. My heart starts pounding in my ears and it feels like its being crushed beneath some amazing weight, then my lungs shake and I get this warm feeling in the middle of my stomach and I know damn well it's not heart burn, but it is you. Tell me honestly, could you just accept me as a friend, and for the rest of life never want anything more from me than that?"

"I'm not ready."

"Damn it you don't have any more time to decide. I'm leaving. Soon. And your decision now impacts whether or not I stay in Japan." The coffee machine let off an annoyingly loud sound to signal its completion. "I can't stay around you if… if I can barely breathe and if… if you just stand there and steal all the oxygen from me because it hurts, I'm suffocating around you. So decide, right now. And really, what are you not ready for, we've dated."

"Everything's different. You're a different person than the one I agreed to be with. Everything about you has changed. You don't laugh anymore, everything's about, about revenge and destruction, and sex. And you have mood swings all the time, it's like something inside you broke, or finally got free. I've tried to change for you, I'm not as stoic, or harsh as I was when we first met, and the only thing I have to show for it, is a ruined person, and a ruined relationship. I needed time to take all this into consideration, but now that all the cards are on the table I don't…. I don't even know if I'm interested anymore. I know I agreed to go to Japan with you, but not like this. Not while you're in this state."

"Well I'm sorry if my best friend just died! I'm sorry if my entire world just got the pillars knocked out from under it, everything's crumbling apart. I've been on the verge of total mental break down and… yeah I'm having mood swings, but for god's sake, Soi. What do you expect? You want me to run around smiling all the time while my life just destroys itself around me? This is the worst thing that's ever happened, and I really needed a person right now to support me, but you're just tearing me down."

"I tried to be your friend!"

"I don't want you to be my friend, I wanted you to be the one person I trusted more than anything on Earth, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!" Yoruichi stood up, waiting now.

Soi felt like a deflated balloon. She was right in feeling how she was feeling wasn't she? Yoruichi was a completely different person than she thought, but it's also true everything was changing. Neither one of them expected the extreme situations that have risen out of them becoming closer, and it did seem that everything took a turn for the worse right after they got together. But now she couldn't imagine her life being anything different. She wasn't sure if she needed a relationship, but she was sure that she needed Yoruichi. Any life without her seemed like an endless road trip, with no pit stops, with no sleep, with no excitement, to the ends of the Earth and back.

And so, maybe without discretion, or even a stable conscious, Soi did the only thing her mind told her. She ran forward and jumped into Yoruichi's arms, bringing their lips together in what would not only be one of the worst thought out positions she's ever been in, but one of the best thing's she's ever done.

* * *

Son of a Bull Dog, I am an angst whore, but damn if it isn't fun to write.

And hopefully this is the start of a better relationship between me and you. I promise honey, I'll get better.

PiP Chp 16


	17. Grounded

Chapter 17, Grounded

She glanced out the small rounded window to her right. For the past few hours the view was nothing but blue with smears of white sprouting along the edges of the glass. The hand in her own twitched and she turned her attention towards it, loving the contrast between their skin, all in all still a bit nervous if the swimming feeling from her stomach was anything to go by.

Yoruichi was asleep; head cocked slightly downwards in Soi's direction, the younger girl taking this moment to observe the face of her friend – no – her love. Every curve, every feature, all hers and she felt a surge of embarrassment run through her. Never had she been so possessive over something as simple as a romantic partner, but then again, never had she been so attracted to one.

She turned back to the window one last time and paused to release a large sigh before grinning and resting her head against Yoruichi's shoulder, drifting off feeling as content as possible.

--

The plane teased the runway as it jumped for a few hundred feet before finally settling down and taxing towards the gate. The girls woke simultaneously blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright cabin and yawned indicating they were now ready to get up. The aircraft filed out with not much more than a shuffle it's passengers exhausted from the long flight and just ready to walk on solid ground for the first time in hours.

Before they left Yoruichi took a few days to look for her father, it wouldn't have helped much if they arrived with no clue as to where to start. She had a few leads, but nothing major, it was going to be a bit of a challenge, but they knew what they were getting into from the beginning.

While Yoruichi was preoccupied with the mental ramblings of questions she would no doubt use to assault her father, Soi was trying to keep her face at a respectable hue with all the attention they got from others in the airport. Japan knew quite well of Yoruichi, she was after all, one of their own who had made it in America, and was to say the least quite popular. What made it worse was that Yoruichi refused to let go of Soi's hand which brought extra curious glances and whisperings from all those watching them.

That was to be expected though, and would be something Soi was going to have to get used to. She only wished they would make it less obvious.

Thankfully they made it out of the airport with their luggage managing to somehow avoid a scene and hailed a cab to their hotel.

--

Yoruichi threw her stuff down and headed into the bathroom to shower, making sure to lock the door behind her. Although they had been together for such a long time, the subject of sex never came up, at least not in a serious manner. Somehow the older woman would always manage to surprise Soi with the topic, but only for shock value, they were each secretly dreading when the time would come. Well… Soi was at least because of her inexperience. Yoruichi was for an entirely different manner. After she lost control in the hospital it was hard for the older woman to bring herself any closer to Soi, afraid she would hurt the younger girl again. If anything it would have to be Soi who made the first move, even then she would be apprehensive, and extremely careful.

Needless to say it was driving both of them nuts; the sexual tension was at times too unbearable. A lingering fog that suffocated the room, clouded their minds, and blurred their vision. Surprisingly there had been an absence of skin on Yoruichi's part, which was almost unbelievable. Soi hadn't seen the girl in so much as a swim suit since they met and it created a fire in the pit of her stomach - one that would have to be relieved soon.

While Yoruichi showered, Soi's mind wandered and she had to mentally slap herself a few times to stop the blood from rushing to her face. She desperately wanted the older woman to come out in only a towel… but she had been single for a long time, and needless to say was a bit insecure about her relationship. Yoruichi had been with many sexual partners, would she be good enough, or would she disappoint.

Meanwhile the singer was having the same dilemma, and tried her hardest to focus on getting clean and ended up rubbing her skin raw in the ice cold water.

--

When the young siren got out of the bathroom they got ready to go out and investigate. Several more days went on like this, Yoruichi refusing to split up and search separately, afraid to leave Soi alone with such dangerous criminals looking for them.

--

A week had passed and they were not any better off than when they started and Yoruichi's patience was beginning to wear thin, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Soi to remain silent.

"This is a wild goose chase. Your father obviously isn't going to be easy to find if so many people want him dead."

"Obviously, but that's why we're looking."

"Isn't there an easier way to search?"

"Soi if I knew it I would have done it already. Look I have one more lead left, and if this doesn't pan out we'll try something else alright?"

"A person or a place?"

"His name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, me and little Byakuya go way back." Yoruichi held a devious smile on her face and refused to say any more on the topic, leaving Soi a bit perplexed, and a bit jealous.

--

The area they headed into seemed a bit too upscale for them to be bumming around in. The young woman sincerely hoped that they had a genuine purpose for being here, because it didn't look as if they would be let out easy if anything were to happen.

To say the least the building was massive, and obviously belonged to someone with tremendous wealth, or influence.

"It's been a while since I last saw him. I hope he hasn't forgotten me."

"I find it hard to believe anyone would have forgotten you."

"We'll see."

Approaching the front gate, they noticed two large men in respectable suits standing across from each other. Yoruichi climbed the front steps hesitantly and waited for any signs of acknowledgement, but the guards remained motionless. "Just for show?" Soi followed behind as the older woman was just a few feet from the men.

"What is your business?"

"Uh we're here to see Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki-san is very busy. Please make an appointment by filling out the necessary paperwork."

"Paperwork, hold on, I don't have time for paperwork just let him know that Shihouin Yoruichi would like to speak with him. I have some very serious information to discuss."

The two men looked at each other and one held up his hand speaking into the cuff of his jacket. "Someone will be here shortly to escort you into the manor."

--

Minutes passed as they waited until finally a tall man with jet black hair and long flowing white robe appeared from the front door of the house. As he approached Soi could only marvel at the strong jaw and high cheek bones of this very attractive man. The guards stumbled in speech upon seeing him. "Kuchiki-dono, we apologize for this inconvenience if we knew you were coming we would have gladly lead them into-"

"Silence." They both looked on with mild embarrassment and caught eyes before reverting back to their original statue-like state. "Yoruichi, why have you come?"

"Wow, Ba-chan you've certainly grown up haven't you?" He made no attempt to answer. "Well I guess you are a busy guy let's start, but if we could I'd rather speak in private." She glanced at the two men.

"Very well, you understand you've made no attempt to get in contact with me for over nine years, I hope the matter you've come to me today with is as important as life or death."

"I'm looking for my father." His face, Soi noticed for the briefest moment flickered from its stoic expression to one of surprise.

"Please come this way." He led them around the house into a large well-planned garden, then past that to a small hedged area in back. His robe fluttered in the slight breeze and he flicked it out of the way to kneel at a small table on the ground with no other seating than pillows on either side. A young woman approached with tea and poured them each a glass before disappearing.

It was after everyone was comfortably seated that Byakuya spoke up at last. "Shihouin-san, what makes you think I know the whereabouts of your father?"

"To be honest I don't have any idea, but you're my last hope. It's very important that I speak with him… I've heard he's dying."

"That is false information."

"Then you know where he is."

"I did not say that."

"You know something. Please Ba-chan?"

"Yoruichi I am no longer that little boy, I am now head of my family as well as leader of very important operations within Japan, it would be wise if you showed more respect towards-"

"Kuchiki-dono, please, I just need this one favor from you. I wouldn't beg if it wasn't absolutely necessary." He looked hesitantly at her for a moment before waving his left hand. A young girl appeared and he spoke to her in a language Yoruichi wasn't familiar with. After she left for the second time he shifted in his seat, straightening his back even more than before. "You are in need of a temporary residence during your stay here in Japan, correct?"

"No we're already staying in a hotel."

"That is unwise, surely you know there are men looking for you?"

"Yes, but we've been very careful."

"I'm sure. You will stay here during your visit."

"Kuchiki-dono, that isn't-"

"You will stay here. I will have a room prepared for you both." The singer was about to protest again, but just decided to accept. She knew how stubborn the younger man was.

"Thank you very much."

"In the meantime I will notify Shihouin-denka of your arrival."

"Then I can count on you for help?"

"Yoruichi-san, I believe you have helped me in more ways than one. Please allow me to return the favor. Now follow me."

--

Byakuya lead them across the large Siheyuan to the one of the guest's houses and slid open the highly decorative shoji doors. The room was very bare, containing no more than two mats across the rectangular floor and vases of flowers as well as one large painting on the back wall.

"Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. I also shouldn't need to remind you especially, Yoruichi not to make too much noise. I'll be back soon to discuss with you more information. In the meantime you are welcome to explore the garden, do not stray from the house."

Both girls gave a nod in response and Byakuya left, sliding the door closed behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Soi exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You just barge into a royal house and demand to see your dad. Then some high ranking member of Japan invites us to stay at his house."

"And?"

"Yoruichi, what are you really? Your dad isn't just some drug overlord."

"No, he's not. My father is the head of one of the four most royal families in all of Japan."

"So that makes you…"

"Princess, Shihouin."

"You're a princess? Anything else you're forgetting to mention? Maybe you can fly, or transform into a cat."

"Well actually…"

"Excuse me?"

"No, no that's it, I'm just a princess."

"Oh, good because I think if you had suddenly started growing pointy ears and dark hair I would just go home and get psychiatric help."

"Soi you're being ridiculous it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal? Yoruichi you're royalty, and in America you were prancing about in clubs and getting drunk, not to mention you assaulted multiple men with a gun and became promiscuous with some foreigner."

"You make foreigner sound like a bad thing, they weren't just foreigners."

"They! How many people are you referring to?"

"It's a joke Soi calm down, Ba-chan is going to get mad."

"This is madness."

"You signed up for it."

"No, I signed up for a relationship with a person who wasn't all there in the head, a person who I thought was a normal singer, that really turned out to be a dangerous gang member, and that I was alright with. Royalty, that's maybe something you should have mentioned when you asked me out the second time."

"Soi you were in a gang too, and you never mentioned that you were a great martial artist or that you'd used a gun and were pretty good at it. And let's not forget that thing in your mouth."

"Don't go there, we've been through this already."

"Ok enough, I'm a princess. Does this change anything at all between us?" Soi averted her eyes and stared at the ground for a few moments. "See? Not everything has to be an argument, it's a simple solution, and we just needed to talk it out. Besides, this would make an excellent role play, me the high ranking Nobel, and you the servant she's secretly seeing."

"I can't believe even at a time like this you're thinking of sex."

"Hey, let's be fair now. You have yet to lay hand on me."

"Because it's more fun to tease you than it is to actually have sex."

"Soi, you're so mean!" The younger girl just grinned. Poor Yoruichi had not much other option than to pounce.

"Yoruichi watch what you're doing with your hands!"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Yoruichi!"

* * *

Ah, young love. It's so cute without consent.

The author of this story in no manner condones rape, or molestation. She just enjoys writing it.

BTW I made all apologies on my profile, if you want to see me make up for being a douche bag check that out.

PiP 17


End file.
